Of a Mermaid and a Dragon Revised
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Basically I read this yesterday after years of ignoring it and discovered that I quite liked where it was going but thought in the beg. my writing skill sucked so am gonna redo it, if you have read the first bit the storyline will be pretty much same.
1. Magical Mishaps

_So I re-read this yesterday and really did not like the first few chapters, I was only like thirteen when I wrote it or something though so I am now going to try and re-write it but keep the original storyline and improve it. Sorry I took so long with this, hopefully you can all bear to read it again and it's slightly more enjoyable. Thanks for the past reviews they really spurred me onto see the potential left in this story._

Sitting on one of the many cardboard boxes scattered around the Helm's Fish Cannery Shendu took in the silence. It must have been almost dawn, a shred of light began to glimmer through a dirtied, half-boarded up window. As the sun continued to break through Shendu thought of what the day was to bring. It was the day that the final demon would be released, the day he would once again have his freedom. He was in two minds about the situation, of course he was thrilled at the chance to break free of his buffoon of a vessel but at the same time was not particularly pleased at the thought of travelling to Rome to welcome his elder sister, not that he got on with any of his siblings but there was just something about Bai Tsa that he loathed above all, call it elemental differences if you will.

Deciding it best to just get it over and done with he picked himself up from the box and launched it into the corner where the enforcers lay sleeping sprawled on the floor.

Awaking with a fright Finn, who had received the box to the head, flailed and kicked Ratso in the face causing him to fall onto Chow who panicked and attacked Hak Foo who then yelled out a fighting threat and readied himself to destroy his weaker opponents.

The whole scenario was rather amusing to watch unfold but despite their comic value Shendu looked forward to ridding himself of the imbeciles and to do so required them to stop fooling around and prepare to travel to Rome.

Noticing the red eyes glaring at them, Shendu did not even have to tell them what to do as the enforcers began to fumble about and get ready for what they hoped was the end of their demon portal hunt.

Rome – 9pm

Eventually after hours of travelling they arrived at their destination. On his command the enforcers let go of the Pan Ku box which in turn, tore through the sky releasing the large siren-like demonic figure.

"Join us sister, dearest!" the younger sibling cried as he triumphantly opened his arms in welcome. The act itself was humiliating but Shendu figured if it sweetened his sister up then the chances of his freedom would be increased.

At first the smell of liberty had been exhilarating, stretching her arms out she took in the feel of the Earth once more. 'At last liberation and now time for some lavation which will require moisture climes than this'. The thought of the earth submerged in water brought a vicious smile to her face however unfortunately her idiot of a brother once again ruined things and just the sight of him brought her mood right back down.

"Ah,ah,ah, now that I have opened the last portal Bai Tsa, it is time to liberate me from my prison of flesh," the white-haired mortal hissed as Shendu tried to bargain with her.

Ah it was almost over. Soon I'll have my own body back, be free of this failure of a vessel and be free to carry out my revenge on my number one enemies, the Chans.

Bai Tsa had to stop herself from laughing, he genuinely believed she would free him. He was even more of an idiot than she recalled. 'You dare request your freedom?' The outburst took him by surprised and he showed his true colours, stuttering and shivering he once again tried to worm his way into my good books.

"Have I not earned it? As promised I have released all our brothers and sisters," the dragon replied cautiously.

Looking around Bai Tsa glimpsed for a sign of her other siblings, of course to no avail.

'How curious then that six demon sorcerers remain trapped in the void! I should obliterate you on their behalf!

Grabbing Shendu by the collar she prepared to unleash a vicious water-based attack on her weaker brother.

Cursing himself to have even believed for a second that Bai Tsa would so easily give him his freedom he hissed angrily in reply, 'I held my part of the bargain, you cannot blame me for the meddling of Jackie Chan…'

As if on cue the archaeologist came flying onto the scene on a motorised vehicle, his chi wizard Uncle by his side.

'…Speaking of whom', he sighed. Once again they would ruin things, not that hr was bothered if Bai Tsa was banished it was safe to say I wasn't ecstatic about her return but she was the only one who at this point could free him. A painful thud to the ground brought him out of his self-pity as he realised Bai Tsa's focus had now been directed to the Chinese mortals.

That was it, they were the famous Chans. The man was stuck in his motor, the other fumbling about pathetically. Surely my family were not that rusty to have been banished so easily by such incompetents. Still, from the stories they had told – perhaps some of which were exaggerated for greater effect- she knew that they were capable of defeating her so decided not to take too much chances.

"I shall not repeat the mistakes of the others!" she yelled, sending a water blast hurling towards them.

Noting the battle that was to commence from his ground level view, Shendu groaned in frustration, he could feel his counterpart trying to take control. For once he didn't even put up a fight, Valmont could keep his body for all he cared. He needed time to think of how to get himself out of this mess seeing as Bai Tsa had decided not to assist.

Noticing they were in Rome the English man gleamed, eagerly awaiting the good news from his employees. Their faces were blank but Valmont reassured himself that was just their usual look.

" Is it over? Am I free of Shendu?"

It went silent, the enforcers looked nervously at one another until Finn eventually broke the news,

" The mermaid said no deal big V".

Helm's Fish Cannery, San Franciso

The enforcers watched as their demonic boss, now back in control, paced backwards and forwards, a combination of potions and ingredients in his hands, seething as he combined various items, a hideous stench overpowering the already strong scent of fish.

'Maybe we should leave', Chow suggested, not looking forward to being the brunt of the dragon's anger should his spells prove inadequate.

'Yeah best to leave Shendude to it', Finn agreed.

'Pizza?' Ratso smiled.

Scraping together the odds and ends of cash they had left the three agreed that pizza would be an excellent end to another eventful day.

He had noted them leaving and hoped that they would not return, he had no need for them anyway and though they were not the most hated of the humans he knew he most certainly did not like them. The more competent of the fools was out training so Shendu was left alone to conduct his own plans. If he could just find the right spell then he could achieve his old glorious form without the assistance of his brethren. So far, he had only worked out how to obtain a similar physical form through combining growth and scale potions he was yet to work out how to rid himself of Valmont. Oh well, for now he would have to bear the fool, at least he could gain some pleasure from the mortal's reaction to their new appearance when he awoke.

So engrossed in his work, Shendu did not notice the formation of his sister appearing from a pool of water.

'Shendu!' she screeched causing the potion he was currently holding to slide from his grasp and shatter onto the floor.

In dismay he tried to gather up the remnants of the potion from the floor, perhaps there was a chance he could savour enough for the spell to remain intact.

However a far greater smash alerted him to the fact that there was no hope of redeeming his scheme. With a swish of her tail Bai Tsa had sent the rest of his potions scattering onto the floor alongside the previous shattered vial.

With panic, Shendu desperately tried to catch some of the fallen spells in an empty vial, some of these items were one of a kind, he had to find a way to restore them.

'What in the netherworld are you doing Shendu?' the water demon hissed, 'there is no way you can return to your old form without my help. Give it up and give me that vial, we have greater things to discuss', she continued, snatching the vial from his hands.

'No, never!' Shendu growled grabbing the vial back and beginning a struggle between the two as the collaboration of potions swung to and fro from the demons.

Unfortunately, momentarily forgetting their strength, the vial proved unable to cope with the demonic game of tug of war and was sent flying into the air only to crash down to the floor in between the two siblings, covering them in the contents of the spell.

A flash of white engulfed them, blinding their vision. Valmont pulled himself up from the floor, he wasn't sure what Shendu had been doing since returning back to San Franciso but was confused to see a young figure beside him, the boy must have been in his early 20s, he had emerald green eyes and golden messy hair, normal enough in his opinion had he not been wearing a Grecian dress. Perhaps it was an old friend of the dragon's, after all he too did enjoy wearing female attire as he grimaced looking down at the ugly sorcerer 'robe' that Shendu insisted they wore.

The man had not yet functioned beside him and still lay groaning on the floor. Valmont did not really want to have a conversation with Shendu's buddy and so walked over to the grand mirror to get Shendu to play the role of the host for he had no intention of demon-sitting or whatever the feminine man was, there were so many magical things that Valmont unfortunately knew of these days.

'Shendu I'll thank you not to let me take control on your reunions I'll have no…' Valmont began to complain into the reflection but on realising that only his face could be seen he stepped back in shock. Shendu's face did not appear before his own in the mirror. He was …gone.

'He's gone!' the Englishman yelled loudly, awaking the younger man from his trance. No longer the least bit interested in him Valmont ripped off the robe revealing his classic green suit underneath. Skipping about like a madman he began to sing away loudly and exited the cannery to tell the world his great news.

Lifting himself up from the floor, the other figure watched as the green-suited man pranced out of the building. 'Valmont?' he murmured. How could that be? He was only seconds before within that body. Realisation hit him, if Valmont was there then that must mean he had his own body, the spell worked!

'I'm free!' he exclaimed happily, almost showing the same maniacal excitement as his ex-roommate.

He could feel he was in a human form but was confident he could bring his old, scalier self-back now that he did not have Valmont to concern himself over. Prancing over to the mirror he wondered just what he was dealing with.

On reflection, he got far more than what he bargained for.

His eyes widened on seeing his sister's face in the mirror, the face covering that of his own reflection. From being within Valmont for months Shendu realised that this could only be a bad thing.

'Bai Tsa?' he asked in fear, uncertain of what to expect.

'What's going on? Why I am in human form? And why I am I so hideous? I look like a man!' Bai Tsa screeched through the mirror.

Shendu growled, 'this is my body, my human form, where are you? Please tell me you're stuck in the mirror?' he asked hopefully.

'Of course not! I'm…' Bai Tsa began angrily but drifted off as the two slowly processed what had happened.

"The potions must have mixed, creating some irregular, confusing and very different spell from what I had in mind," whispered Shendu.

"So you think that when it smashed and the liquid poured on to us that this happened?" Bai Tsa asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe so," replied Shendu in horror.

Both stared at each other in the mirror, "The potion touched both of us…" Shendu began,

"Causing us to merge together into … into" Bai Tsa interrupted,

"this!" they both yelled simultaneously.

_If Shendu thought sharing Valmont's body was difficult he is in for a shock Will update chapter 2 very, very soon and tweak bits and bobs of the other ones. Should hopefully be able to make it further than chapter 11 with this story now. I'm still not to sure what tense to use to get this right so if you have any suggestions that would be great. Hope you liked it _


	2. Bai's Bargain Bonanza

Demon Netherworld

The six other demons who thought themselves to be far less fortunate than Shendu and Bai Tsa tried to make the most of their time, mainly spent loitering around, sleeping or arguing with one another. Tso Lan, however spent his time meditating. He had been in a deep meditation for a day or two now, the other siblings knew best not to bother him during them.

Suddenly, after many hours frozen in deep thought, Tso Lan awoke from his trance, 'Something is very peculiar', he said coolly. Even though he had spoken quietly, the other demons immediately turned their attention to their wisest sibling.

'What is wrong?' Tchang Zu bellowed, he was impatient and wished to get to the point straight away. 'I believe if we wish to find the answer to my strange vision then we should summon the screen so we can speak with our youngest sibling Shendu', replied Tso Lan calmly. Together the six demons chanted a short phrase in Chinese and an image of the Helm's Fish Cannery appeared. Within the image stood a human who kept changing sex from male to female.

'There is no way I am being a boy! How do you expect me to attract male attention in such a form?' the female yelled.

'**We** are not going to attract any male attention because I am a male and shall not converse romantically with those of the same gender!' the man hissed in reply.

"What the…" Hsi Wu began as both he and the rest of his siblings in the void looked at the strange image. 'Is that…' began Xiao Fung,

"Shendu? Bai Tsa?" Tso Lan asked the ever-changing human on the other side of the screen. Both stopped their arguing and body-changing, right now they resembled a scary looking transsexual. Xiao Fung couldn't help but laugh at their appearance, his laugh was answered with a dig in the ribs by Dai Gui telling him to shut up.

'What happened to you two?' Tchang Zu asked in utter confusion. Eventually after what felt like hours of Shendu and Bai Tsa arguing over who would say what part of the story they eventually pieced the jigsaw together so that the other family members would understand.

'How intriguing, what ingredients did you use Shendu?' Tso Lan asked, after processing what he had been told. Shendu did not have the time to reply however as Tchang Zu butted in, 'Does it matter! The important thing is that you two discover a way to free the rest of us!' he yelled.

Xiao Fung tried to suppress a laugh, failing miserably. 'What's so funny Xiao?' asked Po Kong, looking down on her toad like brother. 'Hehe, no, it's just that I can't imagine Bai Tsa and Shendu working together!' he said, bursting into a fit of laughter. A few of the other demons sniggered at the comment, an image of the fire and water demon working as a team appearing in their head. Tso Lan remained still while Tchang Zu grew angry,

'I don't care! Learn to work together! Find a way to release us or both of you will suffer!' he bellowed, sparks of thunder flickering from his clenched fists. Even when Tchang Zu was in another dimension from Bai Tsa and Shendu he was still extremely scary. He was the oldest and always got exactly what he wanted, they had no other option but to do as he said, even if it did require teamwork.

Both Bai Tsa and Shendu nodded solemnly in reply. Tso Lan told them that as they already knew the demons in the netherworld's portals were sealed permanently. He told them of an ancient artefact, a special key that could unlock portals. It was very difficult to find and had to be used precisely or other portals, besides their own could be unlocked.

'I suggest you go to the Chan household, to see if the old man has any books on the key's whereabouts. If you manage to free us all I will make it my main priority to sort out this mix up of your bodies', Tso Lan told Bai Tsa and Shendu. Hsi Wu shook his head in disagreement, speaking for the first time within the meeting, 'You can't get in to the shop, the old man put a spell on it to guard it from evil, the only way you can get in is if you have permission'.

The demons mumbled among themselves trying to think of what to do, their mumbling abruptly seized when Tchang Zu shouted, 'Then get permission! Find a way! Don't tell me you are both that incompetent!'

'Well I for sure am not incompetent. Shendu on the other hand is a completely different story'.

Am not!

Are too!

Am not!

Are too!

Am not!

Are too!

'Shut up and get on with it, don't fail us!' Tchang Zu yelled making the two stop their quarrelling. The images of the six demons vanished from the mirror, leaving Bai Tsa and Shendu completely alone.

'What now?' asked Shendu, looking into the mirror at the reflection of his sister.

'We are not leaving this room looking like that!' she cried, gaping in horror at the reflection staring back at her. At that moment the body currently had Shendu's human golden hair, Bai's icy blue eyes, a male figure and Bai Tsa's dress.

'I'm taking control, I can't possibly retrieve the key looking so conspicuous. The trends must have changed since my last time on earth, I have to get some fitting attire for our journey', she continued.

'We do not have time to go shopping!' Shendu hissed.

'Nonsense, there is always time to shop' his sister replied, overpowering her weaker sibling and taking full control of the now fully female figure.

The female also had blonde hair, but hers was a lighter shade than that of Shendu's form, unlike Bai's demonic tangle of hair her human form had immaculate straight locks that fell down to her waist.

Eventually after many strange looks, a lot of wolf whistles and even more flirting with male passers-by Bai Tsa arrived downtown. The area was packed with shops, Bai Tsa could not hold her excitement, she giggled happily and ran to the nearest one.

"How do you expect to pay for everything Bai Tsa? Money is required to buy items nowadays, something that neither you nor I possess." Shendu noted angrily in her mind.

'Shut up Shendu can't you see I am busy enjoying myself, I'll think of something', she whispered so that no one could hear. Shendu muttered and cursed in her head but she refused to let him spoil her fun.

'Ooh, I like this, and this, ooh, and this, and this, and this', she said repeatedly, picking up many items of clothing and accessories. It was only the first shop and Bai Tsa had already picked up the equivalent of Valmont's weekly salary (when he was rich and powerful).

'Would you like a carrier bag for that mam?' a young shop assistant asked, offering her a bag to place her items. Bai Tsa smiled, appreciative of the young woman's help, she took the carrier bag and stuffed all her items into it. Now what do I do? She thought to herself, she could hear the sarcastic remark of Shendu, 'I never did see you as a think ahead type of person, I guess all them tentacles have made up for the fact that you are lacking a brain'.

Bai Tsa cursed under her breath, if Shendu weren't in her body she would have knocked him out by now. ' I'll show you', she said confidently, with the bag full of clothing in her hand she ran out of the shop setting off the alarm and causing two security men to chase after her. 'Bai Tsa! I told you we required money to purchase items, now look what you've done, you will have us arrested!' Shendu yelled in her head.

Panicking Bai Tsa was unsure of how to deal with the scenario she was in. Of course she was used to men chasing after her but not in such a way as this. 'Perhaps it is time you took the reins, after all I am unaccustomed to using human feet', she asserted, giving into the previous control she had of her body and forcing Shendu into power.

Confused and terrified Shendu realised just how close on his tail the guards were and with a frantic leap he bolted into a side alley, 'Bai … Tsa… I'm going to kill… you', the dragon panted through his heavy breaths.

Noting the two men had disappeared from view he quickly took the opportunity to transform into his own form, a figure he was far more comfortable with. Just as he did so the guards appeared at the end of the alley, quickly pushing the large basket of stolen goods behind him Shendu tried to act as human as he could. He had seen this done on a film once and decided the most 'normal' thing to do was to shift his eyes around the area and whistle loudly.

'Where did that crazy nutcase of a girl go?' one of the males asked his companion.

'Are you sure she went down that way?' asked the other. The whistling alerted the guards to Shendu's presence ensuing in an awkward stare between the guards and Shendu before the mortals eventually shrugged and decided to go back to the shop asking people what they had seen on the way.

'Bai Tsa! You imbecile, we don't have time to dally around', Shendu yelled angrily, too angry to quieten his voice.

Sighing he leaned his back to the concrete wall of the alleyway and despite knowing that it would do nothing to help his situation he began to bash the back of his head against the bricks. If only he could knock Bai Tsa out of there through force, his head was numbing, he hoped Bai was in agony in there, as if he hadn't done enough for his family already now he had to do it all over with yet another unbearable person sharing his every thought and movement.

'Shendu would now be a good time to tell you I am in your head? One - I am not amused with the idea that you are trying to damage me. Two - I regret to tell you that it is not working in the slightest. Of course it's understandable that you would wish to at least try and rectify that hideous form of yours but I would suggest you turn your face **towards** the wall for a better result', Bai Tsa commented sarcastically.

Ignoring her, he continued to wish he could distance himself as far away from her as possible. The numbing was becoming a welcomed sensation as his head became lighter and lighter from the constant force of the wall.

He eventually allowed himself to slide down the bricks and slouch his head into his bent knees. The position was short lived however as Shendu felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and jumped up ready to defend himself.

The man stepped back in fright and the two stared at each other in shock. Shendu's shock however was far greater than that of the stranger's as before him stood his greatest nemesis, Jackie Chan.

The middle-aged Chinese man stuttered and eventually said, 'I…I'm sorry, I noticed a patch of red on the wall and saw your figure unmoving underneath it I thought you were… I thought something was wrong', the man explained.

Turning his head to the wall Shendu noticed the small patch of blood against the bricks and became aware of the pain at the back of his head, touching his fingers to it he realised the blood was indeed his own.

Wincing he cursed the fact that the numbness had subsided.

'Do you need a hand? I could give you a place to clean up if you like? My Uncle's shop is just around the corner', Jackie continued kindly, gesturing in the direction of the building he was speaking of.

Instantly realising this was the perfect opportunity to enter the Chan household Shendu nodded his head slowly and groaned dramatically so as to evoke further sympathy from his enemy.

'Thank you that would be most appreciated', he replied sweetly, displaying a smiling set of white teeth.

'Could you sound anymore desperate?' Bai Tsa sighed within his mind.

He had indeed noted the desperation of his voice but knew it was vital to suck up to Chan if he were to gain entry to their house. Besides, he **was **desperate he hated the scenario he was stuck in.

With the ability to read his mind, Bai Tsa continued, correcting her previous statement,

'Actually, what am I saying? Desperately sucking up to people is what you do best, you're practically the world's greatest weasel'.

Anger flared through him and his eyes flashed a threatening red that he was only just able to rid himself of before Chan turned to face him, 'It's just down here…sorry I didn't catch your name? Mine's Jackie Chan'.

Shendu's eyebrow rose in confusion, he hadn't quite thought this far ahead, in all honesty he had hoped he wouldn't have to converse with too many humans.

'A lie would be good round about now' the female voice hissed in annoyance.

'Ehh it's Sh...aun, Shaun…' looking up at an old, damaged billboard on the adjacent wall he saw a large bottle of ketchup and a can of beans advertised, '…Heinz', he finished.

'Shaun Heinz?' Jackie asked, 'hmm are you of German descent?'

'Eh, yeah sure', Shendu continued to lie.

He followed the man onwards, the pain in his head increased by the Chinese man's never-ending friendly bumbling. The sooner they got this key the better.

_I no longer am that keen on the name Liam, it was my favourite when I wrote this fic so I have changed it randomly. I don't know why I've called him Shaun now either to be honest I was just trying to think of names that started like Shendu that weren't too obscure. _

_Anyways Chapter 3 shall come shortly. I am feeling myself get back into this, just need to sort out what I actually want to happen in it haha (: _


	3. The Covert Operation

'Tso Lan told me that Chan was a rather humble enemy but all he has done for the past five minutes is go on about anything and everything, is he always like this?' Bai Tsa inquired.

It was true, Chan had always been unbelievably lucky in fights, yes he was good at combat but was overall very clumsy and far too nice to have been the perfect candidate to fight the forces of evil but even Shendu had never seen him natter on so annoyingly before.

'I think he likes you', Bai joked.

'Likes me? The man loathes my guts, we are sworn enemies!' Shendu hissed.

'No I think he like likes you', she continued.

Shuddering at the thought, Shendu tried to disguise his fear with a growl. It was true that Chan did seem to keep touching him comfortingly, it started with another gentle shoulder hold and now he was trying to assess the damage to the back of his head prodding at the injury as if he was some licensed doctor or something.

Safe to say Shendu was not a touchy feely person, especially when the person touching him was male and was Jackie Chan.

After what felt like hours of gruelling torture they eventually arrived at Uncle's Rare Finds.

Jackie clumsily fiddled with his house keys and after a few moments of twisting and turning it he eventually managed to unlock the door. 'Right this way Shaun," Jackie said kindly gesturing for Shendu to come in to his household. The invitation brought a vicious smile to his face that he only just managed to turn into a friendly one as the giant Japanese man gave him a questioning look.

Jackie quickly explained the scenario taking cautious detail in describing how Shaun had injured himself, thinking himself kind for lying on the younger man's behalf. Jackie then gave Shaun a very obvious wink as if to highlight that he had went out of his way to spare him the pain of explaining his current predicament to the stranger sumo.

Giving Chan a fake, feeble smile in return Shendu watched as the archaeologist left to gather some wet bandages for his wound. Of all his encounters with the man he had never been so pleased to see the back of him. Sensing his relief Bai Tsa laughed at his misfortune and then, on realising the state of the shop, went on in detail to describe everything thing that was wrong with the place from the cluster and dust to the overall feng shui of the area.

Unlike his sister however, Shendu had to admit that he found the shop thrilling. From head to toe the room was filled with priceless artefacts that he recognised from his youth, some he had even seen in books created before his birth. He had always had a love for collecting unusual pieces and like most dragons, had been well known for hoarding his finds and taking great pride in them.

Beyond a mountain of ancient Chinese-crafted furniture was an ajar wooden door that led onto a smaller room compiled fully of books. If information on the key's whereabouts was to be found it would more than likely be in there. However amongst the books he could also make out the silhouette of the old chi wizard making it impossible for him to sneak in and look for an adequate book.

The sumo had returned to his dusting, his back now away from Shendu. The dragon began to weigh up whether he would be able to take down the old man silently and quickly before the chi-apprentice or Jackie realised, the task was daunting to say the least. Just as he had convinced himself to do it as it was the only option the youngest member of the Chan clan appeared throwing her school bag messily on the floor. At that point Jackie Chan returned with a wet cloth and once again introduced Shaun to the newest arrival. Smiling Jade waved energetically at the young man.

He was an attractive guy, late teens, early twenties with bright, friendly eyes and a kind smile. 'So what ya do to your head?' the girl asked bluntly.

Shendu watched Chan and the sumo enter the smaller room that was full of books and then returned his attention to the kid.

'Erm, well it's kinda a secret', Shendu whispered, trying to sound as cool and hip as he possibly could.

'Ooh a secret! Tell me!' the mini-Chan pleaded. Kids these days, so nosey thought the ancient dragon. Still, her curiosity could be beneficial to him, it would be far easier to lie and manipulate her than one of the elder Chans.

'Well, I really shouldn't…' he began, the girl's eyes widening as he increased the suspense, beckoning her closer to him. 'You see, I'm on a mission to bring good chi to the Earth and shift the balance in favour of yin, there is a key I have been asked to obtain so that I may free the great …Iron-Crutch Li' Shendu continued, saying the first name he could think of. He knew he had heard it somewhere. Suddenly his memory was aided by the yells of his sister within his mind.

'The Great Iron-Crutch Li! There was nothing great about that man! That spineless do-gooder…'

Ah, that's how he knew of it. The Immortal who banished his sister, oh well, he did enjoy annoying her and he doubted the child would know that much of the names involved with the demonic family.

'Wow so you know about all the bad chi right now, the demons and stuff?' Jade asked.

'Yes, do you? I was guided here because I was foretold this shop was likely to have information on the key I seek to assist in their defeat' Shendu replied.

'Yeah Uncle is bound to have books on it, come on, we can tell him all about the great crutch dude and how you need the key', the girl exclaimed grabbing Shendu by the hand.

Panicking Shendu realised that although the girl knew nothing of his lie the chi-wizard would most definitely realise the name of the Immortal and no doubt catch on to the situation. Pulling her back he brought his voice down to a hush and said, 'no …eh Jade right?' remembering the introduction Chan gave to the girl, 'it's a secret remember, I let you in on it because I wanted help, think how proud your uncles would be if you helped put an end to all this without their help'.

Nodding in agreement Jade waited to hear what the plan was.

'We should look for stuff later tonight, I know the key should be near here but if we can find the exact location we could quickly obtain it and pretty much have saved the world by tomorrow morning', he continued.

The thought of being the biggest hero of the Chan Clan made Jade gleam with pride.

'Bit of an odd date you've organised Shendu? A tad young for you too isn't she? The bigger Chan will be so upset, you two were getting real cosy on your walk over here' Bai Tsa laughed.

Just then the chi-wizard entered the main room of the shop, suspiciously eyeing up the stranger. Jackie went onto explain who the boy was but Uncle was not paying attention, his eyes focused on Shendu. The dragon was genuinely scared, he knew Bai Tsa could sense it in him but for once they were in agreement with one another, she too was fearful of the man. He didn't look like much but they knew he had vast intelligence and skill and was ultimately responsible for their brethren's defeat. It was as if just by looking at him he could sense the evil chi surrounding them. Swallowing his fear Shendu tried to act as human as he knew how and eventually after what felt like hours of being stared down he was eventually somewhat accepted. Content with his observation Uncle yelled at Tohru for some tea and then walked back into his room to continue looking for information on the water demon.

'Seems you have an admirer too Bai, or a stalker. It's saying something that only the old, decrepit men go for you these days' Shendu remarked.

Bai hissed in annoyance and muttered some words along the line of 'cradlesnatcher' and 'baby burglar'.

A cellphone was heard and several minutes later Jackie mumbled his apologies mentioning something of a museum crisis, grabbing his coat he then exited the shop wishing Shaun the best and hoping to see him soon.

His exit left both Shaun and Jade alone together, the dragon smiled saying that he would be waiting at midnight by the door for the covert operation to begin. The kid replied with expectant smile and an awkward moment ensued at which point Shendu began to wonder if he was supposed to do something. Nervously he extended his hand to Jade and went to give her a farewell handshake, on seeing her confused face Shendu realised this wasn't perhaps the modern way to say goodbye.

Laughing at his confusion Jade without warning gave him a hug, the dragon flinched forcing himself not to attack in retaliation. Ignoring Bai Tsa's laughter roaring through his head he gave the child a feeble pat on the head and left.

He never thought he'd think it but Shendu had decided that he much preferred it when the Chans hated him and were trying to defeat him.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

After leaving the Chan household, Bai Tsa and Shendu had six or more hours to do as they pleased before they were to return to Uncle's Rare Finds. Bai Tsa took control of the body, transforming into her human disguise, giving Shendu sometime to rest before he was to transform back and meet the little girl.

Bai Tsa was not accustomed to the new, modern ways of life and everything and everyone she past seemed to excite and scare her. Everything was so different! She envied Shendu, he had so far been on this new planet longer than the rest of the family. Bai Tsa wanted, needed to know absolutely everything about the new era, she longed to ask someone but the only person she could ask was Shendu and she would not give him the pleasure of thinking he was more intelligent than her, besides he was resting and would probably give her false replies just to fool her and try and make her feel incompetent, something she certainly was not.

Bia Tsa past many streets and shops on her walk, all full of wonderful and intriguing things. What Bai Tsa found most peculiar however was that somehow without realising it she had ended up in what appeared to be China. 'China? How can that be? For only several minutes ago I was walking through the streets of San Francisco', Bai Tsa said aloud to no one in particular. She decided that to solve her confusion she would have to socialize with one of the mortals. Quickly planning what she should say she wandered over to the nearest human, a short, plump man with greying hair. 'Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could explain to me of my whereabouts, for a second ago I believed to be walking through the city of San Francisco and now I find that I'm in what appears to be China judging by the many oriental and ancient artefacts and décor of the surrounding area', she said politely. The man, looked Bai Tsa up and down, then raised his eyebrow, 'Is this some kind of joke? Are we on tv? Where's the camera?' he asked. Now equally as confused as the man Bai Tsa merely stared at him in silence. He looked around once more for cameras then grumbled angrily without answering her question and walked back into his shop without another word.

Forcing herself not to follow the man and obliterate him she stormed away, if she were in China then it would be Shendu's problem when he regained control not hers. She began to wander again and eventually reached something that caught her eye and made her peer into the window. Through the glass, she could see a young woman singing, she held a device in her hand that made her voice seem louder. There were lots of men cheering her on, all of them drinking ale and other spirits. Bai Tsa had always loved to sing, she was gifted with the voice of a siren, and when she sang men followed her in awe to the ends of the earth. Excitement took over her, she longed to sing like the young lady. She walked over to the entrance and opened the door.

The room was dimly light and murky, lots of women walked around, all of them were wearing revealing clothing, some were speaking with men whilst others handed them liquids. However that was of no interest to Bai Tsa, her main priority was to go on the stage and sing, let loose, enjoy herself, she had not enjoyed herself in so long. Besides Shendu would not be able to stop her nor would the rest of her siblings. As if in some sort of trance, Bai Tsa walked up to the stage, not paying attention to anyone around her. She reached the girl, stole the device and hurled a water bomb towards her knocking the woman right off the platform. Ignoring the deadly silence Bai Tsa opened her mouth and sang an eerie yet very beautiful song, it had no words but the sound was breath taking, the men in the room stood up, their expressions were blank and together they walked in a daze towards her. Just as she was getting into her song, just as the men reached her and began holding her and trying to be the first to kiss and caress her a familiar hiss was heard.

"What on earth…? Bai Tsa! What are you doing?" Shendu yelled at her, she could feel her head shake from her brother's fury. Shendu had rested and therefore had more energy than Bai Tsa at the present time. The shock of her brother's voice had taken Bai Tsa by surprise and she had stopped her song. The males stood around her confused, some recovered quickly and began to chat Bai Tsa up and make suggestive remarks towards her. They stopped however when the attractive woman let out a terrifying roar, unleashing a blast of fire and then transformed into a young male. Most men ran from the scene, the female workers screamed in terror and one stupid man tried to attack the fire-breathing shapeshifter; that man was now a very burnt corpse. Noticing a clock in the corner of the room, Shendu saw that it was 11:55am, giving him 5 minutes to reach the Chan household. He snarled at the men, and released a burst of fire from his mouth, making the boys run in fear.

Shendu quickly exited the building and sprinted as fast as he could to Uncle's Rare Finds, at 1 minute to 12 he arrived at the front door, panting out of exhaustion.

Jade greeted him and beckoned him inside. 'Hey, come in but remember to be quiet, this mission is totally confidential', she whispered, Shendu raised his eyebrow was this girl honestly telling him what to do? Pushing the anger to the back of his mind he replaced it with a friendly smile. 'Sorry, guess Section 13 has got me all secret agent like', she continued, replying to his smile with one of her own. Together they sneaked into the research room and began flicking through books, after what felt like hours and when both were about to give in Shendu noticed a book hidden away from the rest of the others, on its cover Uncle had placed a label saying, 'HIYAA! VERY DANGEROUS!' Shendu picked it up, smirked evilly and discarded the label in a paper bin.

'Hey, Jade, I've found it', Shendu whispered, beckoning Jade towards him. 'Great, now what?' she replied excitedly. Shendu whispered a short Chinese spell and the book began to glow, an image of Valmont's old headquarters was displayed, the image zoomed in, revealing that the key was inside the drawer of his old desk. Shendu smiled he knew that the building was abandoned and it would be easy to obtain the key. Jade looked confused, 'Great, how are we supposed to know where that building is?' she asked, slightly annoyed. 'I know where it is', Shendu replied bluntly. 'Great let's…' Shendu growled, now that he had the book he had no further use for the girl. Just as his eyes were about to flicker red Bai Tsa spoke out, 'brother, haven't you burnt one too many humans tonight? We need a low profile to succeed, let the girl come with us. We can use her to our advantage, give her back unscathed if the other Chans promise not to intervene? You always were far too quick to anger'. Noticing the shocked expression of the young girl Shendu tried to cover his growl with a cough. He hated it when Bai Tsa made sense, the whole remark had made him even angrier but with all his effort he managed to mutter an apology and mention having a sore throat to the kid before beckoning her to follow him so that they could make haste on their quest. Jade nodded slowly in reply, that cough, it was almost like a hissy growl, almost inhumane. She looked at the stranger suspiciously, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

'Shendu she suspects something, butter her up, convince her she needs to help us', Bai Tsa continued. If there was one thing that Shendu was greatly practised in it was lying, he had become quite the thespian in his elaborate acts of deceit. Looking at the young Chan with pleading, kind eyes he spoke softly, 'Jade, I know this is a big deal and I know I shouldn't be dragging you into all this but truth be told saving the world has always been a lonely gig for me. I know you have no reason to trust me, we only just met but if you don't help innocent people will get hurt. I need you, earth needs you'.

'Wow. You should write that down and act it out at parties. Call yourself a demon sorcerer. The chi-wizards didn't have to go to all the trouble of throwing chi spells at you when all they needed to do was toss you a few roses and you'd become as tame as kitten' Bai mocked.

Although she did not buy her brother's sickly sweet speech Jade however, lapped it up. 'For earth, for my friends, my parents', Jade replied almost as theatrically as her companion.

'There is no way she has friends', the water demon snipped.

Running alongside Shaun her heart began to beat rapidly, the adrenaline kicking in once more. She loved the rush that going on adventures gave you. Clad in her all-black spy clothes Jade felt ready to release the Good chi-wizard and help buttwhoop the darkness back into balance.

After around half an hour Shuan and Jade arrived at a large hill, sitting on the hill was Valmont's abandoned headquarter. Shendu remembered it from when he was encased in stone. Jade looked up at the building curiously, 'Hey, I thought I recognised this place, but I didn't believe it could be… this is Valmont's old headquarters!' she paused and looked at Shendu suspiciously, 'Wait, how did you know where this was?' Jade asked.

Shendu stuttered, he was running out of lies to tell this girl. He was a good actor but even he could only bluff so many times in one day.

'I think that plan I told you to make would come in handy now Shendu', Bai Tsa hissed.

Hoping that he wouldn't have to kidnap her until after he found the key Shendu sighed and decided that he would instead have to come clean with his identity beforehand

Jade grew apprehensive, she no longer trusted this boy, was Shaun who he said he was? She was desperately waiting for a reply hoping beyond hope there would be a logical explanation and that they could go on being allies. Shendu moved towards her and before she could do anything grabbed her so she was unable to move, Jade was petrified. She stared up at his emerald eyes, those kind trusting eyes had misled her into an awful trap. Suddenly those sweet eyes faded from an emerald green to a blood red, the pupils vanished and Jade realised that she was not in the arms of a human but a demon.

All he had to do was hiss evilly before Jade's eyes widened and she realised she was in the presence of the fire demon. Shendu sneered, 'Sorry to have lied to you Jade but I need that key to release my siblings, they will be famished upon their freedom from that wasteland so I decided why not take you along to quench their appetite', he replied with a grin; this grin however was in no ways the same as Shaun's playful, mischievous one this was one of pure evil.


	5. Chan Clan All Nighter

Shendu laughed devilishly and easily picked up the struggling girl and hoisted her over his shoulders.

'Humans, so weak,' he rasped evilly as the young girl tried to kick at him.

'Shendu, surely you did not say what I think you just did? You can call no one weak, regardless of whether they are human or not. If it weren't for that Valmont that you possessed then you'd be nothing more than a useless ghostly ghoul', his elder sister reminded him.

'I am not weak! How dare you compare me to some mortal, its true some of my plans have not went as accordingly as hoped but I was once the most powerful demon on earth,' the dragon loudly defended.

'With the talismans', Bai noted.

'That I created!' the younger brother argued.

Jade had stopped kicking in order to look around, was Shendu talking to her? It was as if he was having a conversation with himself. Still, I guess being locked in stone for 900 years must do stuff to you, she figured that he had probably went crazy with the lack of socialisation over the centuries.

'Ha! Hardly something to boast about brother, if you weren't so pathetic in the first place then you never would have needed the talismans to make you stronger and for someone who was so powerful you did a pretty pathetic job at keeping it up. No sooner had the rest of our siblings been banished than you were defeated and encased in stone!'

Seething, Shendu half wished that he was still encased in stone. At least that way he wouldn't have to deal with his idiotic family. He for one was glad that he had created the talismans, if not then he would have ended up in the netherworld the same as them, there is no way he could have survived that. At least when this whole thing was over he could go back to China and ignore their presence elsewhere in the world.

'I don't need the talismans I just had the intelligence and magical depth to know how to create them, my own powers are strong with or without them', he justified.

'Of course they are. You can barely cough up a flame these days unless you lose your temper, admittedly your title sounds powerful, fire is seen to be a strong element but you possessing it gives it a very low status', his sister continued.

True to her point, Shendu's hot head took control and he unleashed a burst of flames. Luckily before doing so Shendu dropped Jade to the ground. Taking the opportunity to escape his grasp the young Chan took cover behind a nearby tree.

'You see Bai! I am not pathetic!' Shendu roared, gesturing to the smoke drifting through the air that had been left from the fire.

'Bye?'Jade whispered to herself, who was Shendu saying bye to? I didn't seem like he had noticed her leave, surely it wasn't to her.

Deciding that even she couldn't take on the demon Jade looked around trying to find a way to get back home to tell Jackie the news without the dragon noticing her disappearance. She cursed herself for allowing another demon to trick her but pushed aside her naivety and prepared to tell Jackie the news. The key sounded like another Pan Ku type of object and it looked like the Chan Clan would be back demon hunting in no time.

Just as jade had deciphered how best to get home a blue light stretched across her view, she could just make out the outline of Shendu as he was encased in the blur.

Only seconds later the light suddenly dispersed and a young, beautiful woman with long, blonde locks stood in the place of Shendu.

'What on…' Jade gasped.

'Shendu when will you learn that you are the runt of the family and when it comes to our little quarrels I will always come out victorious? If you are quite done with your petty comebacks I think I will take it from here. The sooner we find this key the sooner I get to be rid of you after all. Of all the brothers I could have got stuck with it had to be you…' the woman spoke aloud.

Jade silently watched as the woman walked into the old, abandoned headquarters of the Dark Hand, it was strange Jade was certain that she had never seen the woman before, yet something was so familiar.

Of all the brothers? Shendu hadn't said bye earlier he had said Bai as in Bai Tsa! Jade's eyes widened as she realised that she was in the presence of two demons not just one. They must have done a spell or something to connect to one another so as to avoid less attention, she had to tell Uncle.

When she was certain it was safe to leave her hiding spot, Jade quickly ran back to Uncle's Rare Finds.

UNCLES RARE FINDS:

It was the middle of the night by the time Jade returned to the antiques store. To her surprise, Uncle, Tohru and Jackie were all awake when she returned. Both Uncle and Tohru were in their pyjamas whilst Jackie had placed his navy sweater over his as if her were about to go out somewhere.

'Erm… you guys are up early,' Jade said sheepishly appearing at the front doorway.

'Jade! Where have you been? You have no idea how worried we were!' Jackie yelled.

'Eh it's kind of a long story. But hey I can cut it right down, Shendu and Bai Tsa are at Valmont's old HQ, they are in some sort of weird form where they are sharing bodies or something and they have this key that unlocks demon portals', Jade informed them.

The three men stare blankly at the young girl. That is until Uncle broke the silence.

'Ah Jade, you must have been sleepwalking, that's crazy talk. Now, Uncle is restless, you all want Uncle to banish the water demon yes?… then let Uncle get some rest!' Uncle yelled and then began to walk back to his bedroom.

'No Uncle you don't understand! Shendu is Shaun!' Jade exclaimed.

'Shaun? How do you know that?' Jackie asked suspiciously.

'Eh well I… he may have… he tricked me into thinking I was helping you guys, but that's not the point Shaun is not human he is Shendu but at the same time Shendu is also this woman who I think is Bai Tsa…'

'Another demon tricked you?' Jackie yelled somewhat out of character, then seeing the hurt look on his niece's face he mumbled an apology and went silent.

'Shendu is a woman?' Tohru enquired, breaking the tension.

'Wait, no, well erm I'm not sure, Shendu and Bai Tsa are like a part of each other, they are connected in some way. I was hoping Uncle would understand it all', Jade continued rapidly.

'Well of course, they are connected in some way! They are siblings!' Uncle yelled, he was even crankier with little sleep

'No I didn't mean like that', Jade moaned, getting frustrated with all the interruptions and questions.

She looked towards the males pleadingly, hoping one of them would eventually get what she meant.

Tohru, looked more than confused but when he noticed Jade was looking at him he gave her a kind smile as if re-assuring her things would be okay.

Uncle, who had been her best hope, just looked grouchy and tired.

Jackie sighed, 'Jade why would you leave the house in the middle of the night with a stranger, true he had a sweet smile, a kind voice and timid eyes…but still you barely knew him!'

'He said it was the only way to save the world, to stop the bad guys, I couldn't stand back you guys could have been hurt…'

'you could have been hurt', Jackie interrupted firmly.

'I'm sorry Jackie but Shaun, Shendu told me of a key that could unlock the portal of the Great Crutch-Li…' she began retelling the events once more.

'Crutch-Li! That is the immortal who originally banished Bai Tsa the water demon! His symbol was a gourd not a key', Uncle interrupted.

'… okay well I didn't know that. The point is he lied to me saying that we need to release him so that the earth's yin was balanced with its yang, he said that the crutch guy would help us defeat the demons…'

'Why does Shendu want to beat the demons? He is one of them', Tohru asked in confusion.

'No T he was lying! Shendu just told me that so I would help him. He came back here as Shaun at midnight and we found this book in your study Uncle that showed us the key's location, Shendu chanted some spell and an image appeared…'

'Aiyaa. How could you have thought him human when he did that?' Uncle yelled.

'Well you do spells and you're human, I don't know! Anyway we left to go find the key which was at Valmont's old place but when I saw the building I realised something was up cause I knew that only a bad guy would know about the secret hideout. I confronted him about it but then he turned all demony with his red eyes and grabbed me and said he was gonna feed me to his family when he released them. Obviously at that point I got in some punches and ninja kicks but just as I was about to knock him down he flashed all blue and turned into a female human, she started hissing away to someone and I figured that it must have been Shendu so she must know him, it was as if they had both being fighting for power over the body or something', she eventually finished.

'Hiyaaaaaaaa! The Key of Zi You! It allows the ability to open all locked portals! Such as the ones belonging to the six demons we have recently imprisoned! Uncle yelled frantically.

'I too recall reading about this key in one of you books sensei, but I have no clue as to what has happened with Bai Tsa and Shendu. Isn't Shendu a spirit within Valmont's body?; Tohru added.

'That's what I thought too but I recognised that old dragon's voice any day and he unleashed a big ball of fire from his mouth, Shaun was definitely Shendu', Jade said confidentially.

'We have to go after him, her, them! Come on!' shouted Jackie, determined to once again rid the demons from the earth for good.

'Research! Uncle must find out what caused Shendu and Bai Tsa to mix into one another first', the chi wizard interrupted.

'There is no time!' Jackie argued and Jade nodded her head in agreement whilst Tohru looked apprehensively at the two other males.

'How about Jade and Jackie go and get some visual aid? Jade could record Shendu /Bai Tsa's movements with her melvin moose camera whilst we research the spell that has taken place, that way we will know how much time we have got to stop Shendu and his sister releasing their other family members also we will be able to find out why the two siblings made themselves one whole', Tohru kindly suggested.

This answer pleased the Chan family and both Tohru and Uncle went into the research room and leafed through many different spell books whilst Jade collected her video camera and both her and Jackie set off to the former Dark Hand headquarters.


	6. A new ally?

Fixed last three chapter's like you suggested (Bai Tsa's view of Crutch-Li, emotion of Jackie at Jade sneaking out and name of the key which is now Zi You – Chinese for freedom) Hope that improves it somewhat, thanks for the advice. Hope you like chapter 6..

'Fearless Hyena to Jumping Jackal, I am in position'.

'Jade please this is not some spy game, we are in very serious danger and need to find out what Shendu and Bai Tsa are planning', Jackie replied.

Jade sighed and stepped out of the nearby bush. 'Fine, but I get to use the camera, seeing as it is mine'.

'Fine', Jackie groaned in defeat, handing the young girl back her strange moose looking video camera.

The two soon reached the abandoned Dark Hand HQ and carefully they crept into the once grand building.

'Whatcha reckon the chances of those two ugly demons still being here are?' Jade whispered to her Uncle.

'Hmmm, I guess the chances are rather slim, they probably have found what they are looking for. Still, it's worth a look aro…' Jackie started to reply but was interrupted from a shout just down the corridor.

'Shut up Shendu! Why do you constantly persist on being the most annoying creature ever to roam the face of the Earth!'

Bai Tsa was ready to rip her brother limb for limb, for the past hour or so they had been wandering the building in search for the key, Shendu kept pointing out places to search but as soon as she reached the destination he would quickly change his mind and send her in the complete opposite direction.

'Well, I am quite certain it could be over in that trinket box or how about that cabinet, then again maybe it's hidden behind that painting, Valmont always did have many secret safes or it could be…' Shendu bickered on throughout her mind, knowing full well how much he was annoying his elder sister and loving every minute of it.

'Shut up Shendu… did you hear something?' Bai Tsa asked curiously, abruptly ending the small argument.

'I am your mind, I don't possess ears', Shendu hissed in annoyance.

'There is no way that you are my mind. My mind is full of logic and intellect unlike your pathetic power-obsessed one and another thing, don't take that sarcastic tone with me child, haven't you ever heard of respecting you elders?' Bai Tsa growled in reply.

'Of course I have dear sister, however I assumed that you were far past the age of merely being an elder, by now I would have thought you extinct. Still, one can only hope', Shendu remarked wittingly.

'When we get out of this spell, I swear Shendu I am going to…'

'Wait! Ah, my senses inform me that we have two intruders; Chan and his little niece are near. Stop dawdling Bai and find that key!' Shendu interrupted.

'What? I…I was the one who originally heard the intruders…and I am not dawdling!' Bai Tsa defended.

'I grow weary of your bickering just make haste already, I am not in the mood for a one on one Chan fight right now', Shendu sighed.

'Stop commanding me about lizard-breath, you won't even be fighting the Chans it will me doing all the work as per usual seeing, as you so put it, are my "mind". Besides I haven't had a good fight in centuries and I am the only one of us who hasn't had the pleasure to verse Chan and once I kill him and his child we won't have to concern ourselves with them once we set about releasing our brethren', Bai Tsa replied confidentially.

'Yes how could I forget that you were a skilled martial arts expert? You've never lifted a finger in a proper fight before, you didn't even know how to run properly earlier and you're not exactly clad in the most appropriate combat gear,' Shendu retorted sarcastically.

'Who says that I shall be using my human physique to defeat the Chans, I could easily create a flood', Bai Tsa replied devilishly.

A rush of fear coursed through the dragon as flashbacks of his sister drowning him in ice-cold lakes and striking him with ferocious waves returned to his memory. It had been a long time since he had had to endure her torture but to him, it was still much too soon.

'Anything but a flood!' Shendu shrieked, losing his cool he fought vigorously to gain control.

Jackie and Jade silently tilted their heads around Valmont's ex - office door. Only to find a struggling beautiful woman's hair changing from fair blonde locks to golden spikes.

'Is it just me or does she look constipated!' Jade asked.

Unfortunately her only reply was a hush from Jackie and then a gesture to press the record button.

Suddenly just as Jade flicked the record button a red bright light filled the room.

The vision on the camera was blurry but Jade managed to zoom in only to see the shadowed figure pull something out of the destroyed desk's drawer.

Eventually when the light fully dispersed the young male figure of Shaun stood beside an open window; in his hand lay the Zi You key.

'As much as I would love to stay and chat Chans, I have places to be, demons to be freed. Not to worry though, you shall be the first people I visit when the new demonic reign of terror begins', Shendu threatened and then, without waiting for a response he leaped out of the window into the distance.

'I am clearly the greater villain of the two of us, you took an hour to find the key and were overpowered by me easily. On top of that, did you hear my threat? They looked terrified, plus we managed to escape unscathed and are on route to releasing the family', Shendu gloated.

'Do give it a rest, if you were that great of villain our siblings would already be free and I would not be stuck here in this messed up body', Bai Tsa sighed from within Shendu's mind.

'How was I supposed to know there were still chi wizards throughout the world? I had never encountered any during my time encased in stone, besides all will be fine. Now, we can either release Hsi Wu as he is the closest or we could try and lose some heat from the Chans and go to Japan or the moon, though I have no idea how we will get into outer space or we should maybe release Tchang Zu first as he is the oldest and is the…' Shendu began and would have continued had the force he was feeling in his right hand not overpowered him.

Suddenly the key shot out of his hand and went flying into the air.

'Shendu you imbecile! What in the netherworld did you throw the key away for?'

'It just flew out of my hands! Shendu protested.

'Oh yes of course it did, nothing is ever your fault is it Shendu?' Bai Tsa yelled throughout his head.

However before the conversation could progress to larger and most likely more violent circumstances a large portal appeared where the key was and slowly a shadowy figure began to arise from it.

'His Wu?' Shendu asked, perhaps it was possible that the portal locations had shifted slightly.

But as the shadowed figure got closer it became less and less likely that it was their winged sibling.

The portal sealed and the key dropped to the ground.

The large figure was now in plain sight. The drooling, hideous ogre stood before them a mixture of anger and dumfounded-ness on its disgusting face.

'Maybe time has been not boded well for Xiao Fung since I last saw him in the Netherworld?' Bai Tsa suggested.

'Is it just me or is that club coming awfully close to crushing our body?' Shendu noted.

The two demons yelled simultaneously as they narrowly avoided being swiped by the ogre's large spiked club.

'I'd hope mother and father never produced something so revolting. We can't possibly be related to that thing!' Bai Tsa yelled in a panic.

'Even we don't have that deformed of family genes', Shendu agreed in equal distress as he sprinted from the creature's clutches.

'Then again we do have Po Kong', Bai Tsa continued.

Suddenly the orge stopped its chase.

'It's ceased, does that mean I can stop running? I'm becoming aware that whenever difficult situations arise it always seems to be me in control that has to deal with it',Shendu noted angrily, turning round to face the now still ogre.

The large beast stood there vacantly, one his large fingers vigorously rummaging around in his left nostril with the occasional green substance falling out on to the pavement.

'That is perhaps the most disgusting thing I have even witnessed, and I have seen many a horrid sight in my lifetime', Bai Tsa gasped.

'Perhaps he could join forces with us? I mean he technically owes us for releasing him, he is really in our debt. I doubt it will cause too much trouble, he would be good additional muscle and could probably easily defeat the Chans when the inevitable happens and they return to stop us', Shendu suggested.

'I refuse to have that creature as an ally', Bai Tsa blatantly stated, the harshness of her tone made Shendu aware that there would be no way to convince her otherwise.

Although he loathed admitted how useless he felt he knew that both he and Bai Tsa seemed to know little of the key's actual powers.

'Perhaps it is time we spoke with brother Tso Lan', Shendu muttered as he picked up the Zi You key and began to walk away from the perplexed yet vicious beast.


	7. Tso Lan's great advice

Uncle's Rare Finds:

'What do you mean he just leaped out the window?' Uncle yelled into his nephew's ear. However, before Jackie could muster a reply Uncle butted in with an infamous, 'One more thing, you only filmed a red flash of light you are a very bad camera man!'

Jackie sighed, 'I am sorry Uncle but the most important thing is to find Bai Tsa and Shendu before something terrible happens'.

Just then Jade entered the room, 'Uncle Jackie, you might wanna look outside the shop for a sec', she stated, gesturing towards the front door.

Both Uncle and Jackie looked at one another in confusion, then nodded and walked over to where Jade had pointed. In the middle of the street towered a hideous, drooling beast aimlessly whacking his giant club into a line of parked cars whilst civilians ran frantically in all directions. The two men exchanged a perplexed look.

'Bad day', Jackie sighed.

'I can't believe I am stuck back in this foul place again', Shendu murmured through gritted teeth.

'I swear I can sense the most peculiar scent', Bai Tsa's voiced inquisitively.

Sniffing Shendu lips curled into a smirk as he replied, 'What you don't recognise it?'

'Well… it does seem rather familiar', Bai Tsa replied distantly.

'That is because it is dead fish sister dearest', Shendu answered bluntly.

He could hear Bai's dismay ring throughout his head.

'How could they? I can't believe humans could be so cruel, those fish have done nothing to anger them, they are content to live in another realm from the earth-dwellers but no, that's just not good enough, mortals had to storm in and cut them up for their own pleasure, what kind of creature feasts on those lesser than them that cannot defend themselves? Those humans will pay…'

Shendu rolled his eyes,'Bai Tsa you do realise that we kill humans for pleasure, it's a circle of life and death. We all desire to devour lesser beings than ourselves', he stated confidentially.

Silently noting the hole in her logic Bai Tsa growled and changed the subject, 'let's just go to that fancy mirror of yours, the sooner we work out how to use this key, the sooner we are free of one another and the sooner I can re-enact my revenge'.

Shendu nodded and walked towards the covered mirror. With an agile flick of his arm the robe was thrown off the mirror and onto the floor.

'I was just thinking, why do you get to speak to our siblings?' Bai Tsa hissed in annoyance.

'Because we were turned into laughing stocks by our shape shifting last time don't you recall? It's better if we just stick to one form, they can see both of our projections regardless of what human shape we are in' Shendu replied.

'But none of our siblings like you, you have done nothing but disappoint them, they would much rather speak with me, when it comes to family rankings I am up there with the elites', she argued.

Before anything could happen to continue the two sibling's regular arguments a calm voice interrupted.

'So have you succeeded in finding the key?'

From the other side of the mirror the trapped six demons stared at their siblings expectantly.

'Eh…oh…yes! Yes, the key, yes we found it!' Shendu answered happily, quickly trying to recover from the shock of the sudden voice, producing the key from his pocket as proof.

The six began to murmur amongst themselves, eventually Tchang Zu replied,

'Shendu you cannot be trusted, you are the biggest bluffer we know and you have betrayed us far too many times. Get Bai Tsa, we shall speak to her'.

Shendu stuttered, clearly hurt by the accusation, ' But…but I am telling the truth!', once again showing them the key and waving it at the mirror to re-iterate his point.

'NOW!' they yelled simultaneously.

Shendu angrily muttered and cursed and allowed himself to be transformed into Bai Tsa.

After the red glow of light faded, Bai Tsa stood there happily.

'Hello sister', Tso Lan said smoothly.

'Thank demonism you let me take over brethren, you have no idea what it is like living with that ghastly gecko', she replied.

Just then Bai Tsa flinched and held her hand to her head.

'Let me guess he is yelling throughout your mind I AM NOT A GECKO!" Hsi Wu replied jokingly.

Bai Tsa groaned and nodded.

'So predictable', Dai Gui growled.

'Hey I just realised something! Now that Bai Tsa is in control I can tell all of Shendu's little secrets between the both of us and he can't do anything about it, I mean I can see his face in the mirror but he is pretty much mute except to sister Bai', Xiao Fung noted excitedly.

Despite knowing full well the wind demon's idiocy several of the siblings began to murmur in curiosity.

Tso Lan sighed, 'Xiao we have no time for your foolishness. You could have done this years ago when we were still trapped here and Shendu was on Earth as a stone. Surely you would of realised that Shendu could not harm you that way'.

Completely ignoring Tso Lan, Xiao Fung gathered everyone around a rock and prepared to tell them his tales.

'So, I'll set the scene, many years ago in Ancient China when demons ruled the world, far in the midst of the Empire stood a grand palace where…'

'Get to the good part we know this bit!' Dai Gui interrupted throwing a small rock in the direction of his younger brother.

Narrowly avoiding the stone, Xiao cleared his throat and continued, 'Anyway when Shendu was just an itty bitty dragon, he and I went for a stroll. He was very impatient however and bored easily so he turned to me and said "Let's play some pranks" I however shook my head in disagreement saying that it would be far too immature but he just didn't take no for an answer',

The surrounding demons glanced at one another in confusion, knowing their youngest sibling well enough to realise that he is not the prankster of the family.

Xiao Fung suddenly burst out into laughter, causing even more raised eyebrows.

'What is so amusing?' Po Kong inquired.

'Oh this story is just …so… hilarious' Xiao Fung answered between giggles.

The demons sighed. 'Can you just get on with it?' His Wu moaned.

Xiao Fung cleared his throat, 'Okay, okay where was I? … oh yes, so Shendu dragged me along by the hand I of course refused saying that I did not want to be part of his silly games but he persisted and then he goes into Tso Lan's room and he blows this big gust of wind and sets all the books flying all over the place. I tried to sneak away but then he jumped on me and gave me a noogie…' Again the story was interrupted.

'Wait, I'm confused, what's a noogie?' Dai Gui grumbled.

Tso Lan sighed, 'Xiao Fung stop twisting stories so your brother seems to be in the wrong'

Xiao gasped, 'Wait! How did you know? Don't tell anyone!'

Tso Lan shook his head, he tried to not to hate anyone, he was a demon of course and could be cruel and callous but he did not do so out of hatred, still it was very hard not to loathe his frog-like sibling at times, how on earth could he be so stupid?

'Shendu does not control wind, if he were to destroy my room my items would have been burnt, as you say and as I recall a gust of wind caused the damage therefore it was you behind that prank and thus your story does not at all relate to your youngest brother so you have overall wasted…'

Despite Tso Lan being her favourite of the siblings she could no longer put up with the family's delays,

'Brethren! Not to interrupt Xiao's ridiculously pointless tale or your explanation of his stupidity Tso Lan but Shendu and I are the ones who possess the ability to free you all, we need assistance hence why we are appearing to you in the first place'.

The thought of freedom instantly turned the attention back to Bai Tsa as Dai Gui gave Xiao a sharp thud knocking him unconscious to avoid any more distractions.

'So, why is it you need our assistance?' Tso Lan asked.

'Well, the key is a little strange. We didn't even touch it and some ogre appeared out of nowhere and tried to eat us', Bai continued.

'We are not the only dimension Bai Tsa, you have to be careful with what you unlock', Tso Lan replied.

'I see but how can we be sure that we are in the exact position to release you all? Surely there are thousands of sealed dimensions', she asked.

'I'm afraid there is no precise way of doing so, you will just have to make sure that you can recall the exact location of our portals', Tso Lan stated calmly.

Bai Tsa looked lost, did Tso Lan really expect them to wander the planet finding the exact point of release for them all? He was supposed to be a genius he must be fooling with her.

'Are you sure? That is it? That's all the advice we get?' she inquired tentatively, still hoping that this was an elaborate joke to annoy her and that Tso Lan was away to tell her of a potion to release her from Shendu and give her the precise way to free them without the random delays of accidentally opening another ogre-portal or worse.

'That's what he said wasn't it! Now stop wasting time! Get out there and release us!' Tchang Zu yelled and with that the image of the netherworld vanished.

'That was very enlightening', Bai Tsa growled sarcastically.

'Maybe we should release Tchang Zu first, he seems a little tense', Shendu suggested.

'All the more reason not to release him, I am not wanting that psychopath around!' Bai Tsa argued.

And on the rare occasion Shendu could only mutter in agreement.

Bai Tsa looked down at her dress, and began to press against it with her fingers.

'What are you doing?' her brother asked in confusion.

'As I thought, I don't possess the key, you had it in your form, it must still be with you, therefore if we stay in my body then surely the key won't fly out of grasp and unseal random portals', she stated.

A little annoyed that he would have to remain bodiless he growled but accepted that it was a better idea than having a family of ogres released and chasing them through the world or whatever else may be trapped in the hundreds of thousands of dimensions. 'I guess it's worth a try,' he hissed in reply.

Bai walked out of the cannery and sighed, it seems their adventure had just begun. Although between them the two siblings had lived for about 4000 years they had never spent five minutes together if they could help it. This was going to be a long journey.


	8. The First Demon Is Released

'Shendu, why have you led me to this place?' Bai Tsa asked in annoyance.

She looked around at the hustle and bustle of humans dragging around storage devices on wheels and racing past one another into a building with a large sign above it reading A I R P O R T.

'How is this any help to us? What on Earth is an A I R P O R T?' Bai Tsa continued to question aloud as some mortals walking past her gave her a bemused, somewhat apprehensive glance.

Sighing at the lack of mortal knowledge his sister possessed, Shendu hissed a reply,

'Bai Tsa, you may not have realised but we will need to travel lengthy distances in order to release our siblings, and in the modern world the fastest and most efficient way to do so is by flight'.

'Your incompetence never fails to annoy me Shendu. We cannot fly, that is Hsi Wu's ability. It would be far easier if we used the ocean to reach our destinations, I could swim us to them in no time at all', Bai Tsa answered.

Shendu shuddered at the thought of being submerged underwater, true he would not be physically there but seeing it through the mind made it all the more worst, that way he could definitely not escape. 'Anything but swimming', he pleaded. 'Besides, the mortals have created a machine that allows them to fly to different locations', he continued.

Just then a big sound was heard coming from an extremely large and empty road, the only thing visible was a giant, white metal bird, the bird began to pick up pace and suddenly it was up in the air, flying into the distance.

Bai Tsa screamed in fright, causing a few passers-by to once again stare strangely at her and subtly side step her.

'You can't possibly be meaning that metal bird thing! I cannot go in that, I'm a demon sorceress I do not fly and I most certainly do not trust mortals to guide us through the skies'.

'Come now Bai, you're not scared are you? A truly fierce some, powerful demon like yourself would never allow mere humans to out-brave her', as he spoke a young girl clad in pink pulling a Disney princess suitcase in one hand and holding a Minnie Mouse teddy in the other skipped by happily, singing a made-up song about planes, seeing this as the needed fuel for his argument Shendu continued, 'Bai surely you aren't going to let a child show you up? As fast as you may be in water without the ability to take your proper form we can't be sure how quickly you could get us there, if we use aeroplanes as a means of transportation then we should be able to release our siblings relatively quickly and get back to our old selves'.

'Fine I will take the stupid machine bird just stop your incessant nagging', Bai Tsa growled and followed the girl into the main entrance, as the child's parents were pre-occupied looking at various electronic timetables Bai Tsa took the opportunity to storm over to the girl and push her over, no little mortal was braver than her, that would show them. Walking on she smiled, the cries of the girl was music to her ears.

'Was that really necessary?' Shendu sighed.

'You burnt a man to a crisp earlier, I think I deserve that tiny ounce of cruelty', she justified.

'Fine, just keep moving there should be a ticket desk somewhere nearby', he replied.

Looking around she growled, inside the building was even busier than the outside of it. Eventually, over the tips of moving figures she saw a sign that read the word 'Tickets', confidentially Bia Tsa strode over to the counter that lay beneath the large sign.

'I need a ticket', she said forcefully.

The woman behind the counter was taken aback by tone of the woman but managed to breathe deeply and remind herself that the customer was always right and that she was being paid to provide a friendly service. 'Whereabouts would you like to fly to ma'am?'

Bai tsa froze, who knew that getting a ticket could be so complicated.

She could hear Shendu insult her but blocked him out, she could work this out on her own, he was not smarter than she.

'What places are there to choose from?' the water demon asked.

The woman stared at Bai Tsa in confusion, 'Usually people know which ticket they would like, it saves the crowd behind you getting so restless', the female replied her fake smile getting ever-harder to maintain.

Bia Tsa stared behind her and noticed that a queue had formed, all the mortals stood there impatiently, some shouted abuse at her for taking so long.

A part of her wanted to ask Shendu for help, the other part of her would never allow her to stoop so low, his ego was big enough without her to help him.

Still, Bai Tsa didn't like her situation. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, the woman from behind the counter was speaking to her but Bai Tsa was not listening, she was trying to decide what to do but the longer she took the louder the voices became, to add to it Shendu had also joined in once again. She was getting so frustrated.

Suddenly Bai Tsa unleashed a gush of water towards the ticket lady that send her flying back in to a wall and knocked her unconscious, the line of angry travellers fell silent grabbing what precious items they needed they slow back stepped away not wishing to be on the receiving end of the strange female with glowing red eyes.

The silence soothed Bai Tsa once more and she sighed and allowed her demonic eyes to return to sapphire blue, closing them she tried to think about her next course of action. Naturally however, she was interrupted.

'And I thought I lacked social skills', came the hiss of the dragon.

'Silence!' Bai Tsa snapped, she was not in the mood for his pathetic witty remarks.

'Now where do I get these damn tickets?' she said aloud, more to herself than to him.

Bai Tsa clambered over the counter and began to flick through tickets to different locations.

"Zimbabwe, no. Russia, no. Austria, no. Timbuktu, no."

'Why is there none to the moon?' she whined, Tso Lan was her priority, her voice of reason, she was sure she could effectively ignore Shendu with him around.

'The mortals don't use aeroplanes to reach the moon. It will be far more difficult to reach brother Tso, it would be best if we kept a …(he recalled the sudden outburst of anger from his sister and felt himself falter on his words) … low profile'

'But you said that these machines flew in the air, the moon is in the air why is that not included?' Bai Tsa argued.

Choosing to ignore her he growled, 'just keep looking through the tickets, the first one we find that is near one of our siblings we go to'.

"India, no. Egypt, no. Pamplona, no."

'Wait! Pamplona, that's in Spain, there is a demon portal just outside Pamplona', Shendu exclaimed, interrupting Bai Tsa's ticket searching.

Picking the ticket up she calmly walked over the unconscious worker and exited the counter just before an array of security guards came to resolve the situation. Sliding into a family of holiday goers she disappeared from their view and reached the centre of the airport full of people waiting around on chairs. Following their example she found an empty one and sat down.

After several minutes of silence she realised that she still didn't fully understand the way this means of transportation worked and wondered whether she was yet to find the metal bird and go on it or whether she was already in one without realising.

Sighing, she eventually realised that she would have to ask her roommate.

To her surprise however his reply was not as smug and confident as she had expected, 'Well when I was trapped within Valmont we never used public transport, he had his own plane. There was no need to muscle your way through crowds of mortals, this is completely different. I myself am proud that I got you this far to be honest', he admitted.

Bai Tsa merely laughed, 'Shendu, you don't know the meaning of the word honest. Now you were the one who dragged me to this place so hurry up and figure out what we have to do to get to our destination'.

As Shendu hummed and mumbled as if pretending to be thinking Bai Tsa scanned the area, out of the corner of her eye the words Pamplona appeared on an electronic screen. She pointed to it and read the information out loud.

'The departure number 069, over there to your left, it's leaving now, we need to go,' Shendu stated taking in the information they had just received.

Bai Tsa looked to her left and then slowly began to walk toward the departure door.

'It's leaving now Bai Tsa, the chances of us getting another ticket are very slim after you almost killed that woman', Shendu hissed.

'It's difficult to run, not all of us were born with legs Shendu', Bai Tsa snarled in reply.

'… besides, I wouldn't want to risk damaging these beautiful Athenian shoes'

'now!' Shendu yelled.

Bai Tsa moaned and then ever so slightly began to pick up speed, telling herself she was only doing so in order to get ever so closer to being free of her annoying brother. She eventually reached the door, flashed her ticket at the worker and just managed to get on board the plane in time.

After half an hour or so Bai Tsa was safely strapped into her large, cushioned seat and was settled calmly by one of the small windows. Fortunately the plane was more or less empty so no passengers were alarmed by the scaly dragon staring back at her through the glass.

'It's odd to think that humans have created technology that allows them to fly', Bai Tsa murmured, looking at the passing clouds through the astro-form of her sibling.

'I didn't think you seemed overly impressed by the power of human technology', the dragon commented.

'Why do you say that?' Bai Tsa asked.

'Oh no reason in particular, maybe just that part where you screamed for ten whole minutes when the plane began to take off', he replied.

'I… was in shock', his sister defended.

There was a silence, Bai Tsa could tell that Shendu did not believe her. Okay she had been a little scared but he had no right to know that information. She was a demon sorceress, she did not get scared, that's all he needed to know.

The silence continued until after around five minutes when the dragon began to murmur something under his breath.

It began to annoy her and although she hated to admit it the last five minutes had been rather dull and the silence was making her overthink her safety and panic about the idea that she was hundreds of thousands of feet above the earth. Yes she had complained about the ground before but had come to the conclusion that it was far better to be an earth-dweller than a winged animal. Sighing she pretended that she wasn't that interested in talking to her brother and coolly asked, 'What are you muttering about now Shendu?'

'I'm just trying to remember what portal is in Spain', he replied, he knew he had been there but the whole mishap journey he had had with the Dark Hand seemed to jumble into one.

'If you've led me to Spain and it turns out that there is no sibling of ours there I will kill you', she stated bluntly.

'Hong Kong is my portal, Rome is yours, half way between the Earth and Moon is Tso Lan's, Po Kong resides in Japan, Xiao Fung within the Black Forest, Tchang Zu is in California, Hsi Wu is in Boston…come to think about it, we should have released either Tchang Zu or Hsi Wu seeing as they were both located in America at least'.

'What! Why didn't you tell me that? We could have saved ourselves this traumatic ordeal!' Bai Tsa yelled.

'Ah it is Dai Gui's portal that is near Pamplona', Shendu recalled, completely ignoring Bai Tsa's question.

'Oh great, let's release the idiotic, aggressive one first, that's a good start, I'm sure he will be of great aid in our journey', Bai Tsa muttered sarcastically.

San Francisco:

So far it had not been a good day for Jackie, it was only midday and already he had been fighting a giant ogre, had been clubbed about three times by the beast and almost knocked down by about five swerving vehicles. It was strange to think that his actual occupation was as an archaeologist. Still, Jackie thanked that his Uncle had turned out to be a chi wizard, so whenever there was some supernatural problem he was always there to banish the evil beings back to where they belonged. His niece, as mischievous as she was also, Jackie had to admit, helped a lot too.

Just before the ogre tried for a fourth swipe at Jackie Uncle appeared in the nick of time and cast a re-sealing chi spell. The ogre disappeared in a flash and the only evidence of his presence that remained was a few torn down lampposts, six smashed cars and a very desolate street.

He walked back into the shop and past Uncle who was complaining about ogres being bad for business and gesturing towards the empty street, avoiding the maze of artefacts Jackie eventually found a comfortable recliner and collapsed into it. He had not slept since the night Jade had returned and told them of Shendu and Bai Tsa and the portal key, since then all the days had run into one, if it had even been days, he had lost track of time completely. Yawning his eyes grew heavy and he began to drift off, so far there had been no news on the demons, he'd have to just wait and rest until Captain Black got in touch to update him and until then all he could do was sleep, he thought smiling to himself as he lulled off.

'_EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING!_'

Jackie woke with a fright as his phone flashed and vibrated in his pocket. He really needed to work out a way to change that ringtone, Jade and her silly jokes, he sighed.

He groaned when seeing on the screen that it was no other than his friend Augustus Black calling him.

Jackie prepared himself and then pressed the button.

'Jackie, Black here'.

'Hello', Jackie replied, wondering to himself why his old friend always greeted him like that, I mean he could see who it was calling from the phone and a hello wouldn't go amiss.

'The weather hasn't been so great here recently has it?' Captain Black continued.

Jackie was confused as to where this conversation as leading, maybe this was his way of being friendly. It was better than having a conversation about demon hunting he figured.

'No?' Jackie replied, unsure of how to really answer the vague, random question.

'Great, glad you agree. I have the perfect place where you can go for some sun. What about Pamplona in Spain, I hear it's brilliant at this time of year', Captain Black said happily.

'Very thoughtful of you my friend but I'm beginning to think that this is not your way of giving me a nice relaxation holiday and that two certain demons also had the same idea', Jackie answered.

'So you in?' Captain Black asked, aware that Jackie was now informed.

Jackie took a deep breath then he slowly exhaled, 'Yes, I'm ready', he replied.

'Good the jet will be there in 10' Captain Black said hanging up the phone.

'Bye', Jackie murmured into the receiver, what was with these secret agents, surely a quick hello and goodbye wouldn't kill them.

Just then Jade popped out of nowhere.

'So where we off to?' she asked, grinning.

Pamplona, Spain:

'It's too hot, I'm tired, can't we find a nice pool or lake to swim in?' Bai Tsa complained, her feet ached and the lack of hydration was making her grouchy, it felt like she had been wandering for hours.

'Perhaps I should take control dear sister', Shendu offered aware that they had only just left the airport five minutes ago and his sister was already a nightmare to deal with.

'No, you always want to do everything your way, I am the eldest of the two of us and I shall do as I wish', Bai Tsa replied darkly.

'I assure you I wasn't trying to take control of the situation. It is just that you seemed tired, you probably are suffering from jetlag, a common thing after long plane journeys. I merely wondered if you wished for us to switch as that would mean that you could rest', Shendu stated, he really needed her to stop whining, he was going crazy and unlike his sister he loved the sun, the fact that she was enjoying the heat made him seethe with jealousy.

'You just want to get all the glory when you release Dai Gui', Bai Tsa hissed, all too aware of Shendu's devious schemes.

Shendu laughed, 'If family glory matters so much to you then we may change back when I reach the portal'. For once he genuinely wasn't out to get glory, he didn't care about releasing Dai Gui, in honesty he'd rather Bai Tsa had to deal with him, he just wanted to stretch his legs and have freedom. He had gone almost a millennium without limbs it was torture to go through the same ordeal again.

Bai Tsa sighed, she was tired and her feet hurt. Shendu did have a point he was the one who actually knew where the portal was located. Although she did not want to give in and agree with his idea she knew that it was futile her exploring Spain for some portal, besides Shendu was the one with the key anyway and if something were to go wrong, which was more than likely, Shendu would have to take full responsibility for it.

'Fine', she eventually replied and allowed herself to be surrounded by a red light.

Once the light faded Shendu's male figure re-appeared and he stretched out his arms embracing the freedom.

He scanned the area trying to remember where Dai Gui's portal was. He knew that it was near Pamplona but not exactly in the resort. He raked through his brain, trying to remember and eventually decided that it was to the right of the resort. Turning in that direction he then began to run and leap from place to place. As much he disliked being in a human form he preferred his current shape to his previous vessel, Valmont. Still, it would be ideal if he had his dragon figure to run much faster and leap far greater distances.

After a while of running through empty, sandy trails he reached a small ruin that he instantly recognised from previously releasing his brother.

Taking a deep breath he took the key from his pocket and waited for it to fly forward and release his sibling.

'Hope he is in a good mood', Shendu whispered, knowing that temper-wise Dai Gui could be just as bad as Tchang Zu.

Suddenly a pull of gravity forced Shendu off his feet and he went flying into the air along with the key he held in his hand.

Shendu yelled as her realised that the key was guiding him to a solid brick pillar, however it was too late to retaliate and Shendu smacked his forehead right off the object and fell to the dusty ground with a thud.

'That was hilarious, can you do that again?' Bai Tsa laughed, awakened from her nap.

'I thought you were resting?' Shendu groaned, rubbing his bruised forehead.

'It's hardly like you're being quiet, I don't usually sleep through people slamming against walls', Bai tsa remarked.

Before the conversation could continue a gruff voice interrupted.

'Shendu?'

Shendu looked up, 'Oh, greetings brother'.

Dai Gui snorted and looked around.

'Dai Gui is surprised. Dai Gui thought that the Chan Clan would have followed you here'.

Shendu grinned, come to think about it so far things were going quite well, the Chans had not interrupted at all.

'Stop right there Shendu!' Jackie yelled jumping out from a nearby hill.

'There goes my theory', Shendu muttered.

'Dai Gui will crush you mouse man!' the earth demon roared as he began to run towards Jackie.

Shendu contemplated whether to help or not. Eventually he sighed and took a fighting position.

Admittedly his figure was not as impressive as his Brother's but he figured he could at least take out the little Chan or something.

'This should be interesting' he muttered, as he envisioned the comedic chaos that was about to ensue.


	9. A Demon's Best Friend

'Chan, it's two demons against a worthless human like yourself, how can you possibly win?' Shendu sneered.

Just then Shendu felt a twinge throughout his mind, 'excuse me? There are three demons not two!' Bai Tsa snapped.

'I thought you were resting', Shendu muttered.

'And miss all the action, I think not', Bai Tsa replied.

'Stay out of this weakling, Dai Gui will crush Chan alone!' Dai Gui thundered.

Shendu cursed, he loathed being called weak. Still, he stopped himself from losing his head and hurling fire everywhere, he didn't want to do a Bai Tsa. Besides in a game of wits he knew that he could knock Dai Gui down in a matter of seconds.

'Come and get us rocky road!' Jade yelled jumping out beside her Uncle Jackie.

'Jade, I thought I told you to stay with Uncle', Jackie sighed.

'Duh, I am!' Jade replied obviously.

'Uh…I….why do I even bother anymore, never mind just, please stay out of harm's way', Jackie whispered.

Jade groaned and complained but by that time Jackie had already leapt into the air to fight the Earth demon.

For several minutes it seemed to be an unusually fair fight.

Dai Gui was extremely strong and brutal however Jackie's speed and agility helped him to dodge the demon's vicious attacks.

That was until a noise was heard from the top of the hill 'Hey horn head! Over here!'

Dai Gui turned round and whimpered, his tough guy act in tatters, 'They're not that noticeable, you can't see them, you…you're just pretending you can see them, they're too small for anyone to see'.

There was an awkward silence, Shendu groaned, not the horn thing again, his family was ridiculous.

'No I can see them pretty well', Jade replied with a raised eyebrow unsure whether the demon was trying to trick her into pitying him or something.

'Shendu! He has bigger horns than I do!' Dai Gui suddenly burst out pointing to his youngest brother.

The blonde man touched his hair as if looking for horns then shrugged to the humans so htat they returned their confused looks back to the earth demon.

Dai Gui continued to whimper under the staring eyes of his brother and the mortals.

Aware that Shendu had to rely on his brother's brute strength to win this fight, he sighed and tried to persuade his brother to attack.

'Dai Gui they are merely trying to trick you so that they can distract and overpower you, you mustn't let these mortals win. If you kill them now we can be on our way to release our other siblings'.

Realising that these humans, after seeing his moment of weakness, could no longer live, he chose the smallest target first, growled and yelled, 'You are dead little girl!' and charged towards her, leaving Jackie with no one to fight.

'I really don't understand why I am considered the weakest of the family', Shendu muttered.

'He is a tad pathetic when it comes to those massive horns', Bai Tsa admitted.

Dai Gui ran at full speed towards Jade, who had begun to run down the other side of the hill.

'Try to run little girl I will find you, you cannot defeat the mighty Dai Gui!' Dai Gui growled.

With a large leap Dai Gui jumped the whole hill and landed at the other side into a large patch of flowers.

'Get them off me! Get them off me!" he cried, flailing petals everywhere as he thrashed about in panic.

Shendu merely gestured at the scene to re-iterate his last point. In disbelief he said, 'Dai Gui come now, they are only flowers, they are inanimate and are of no harm to you'.

But Dai Gui ignored his sibling and continued to sob as he lay surrounded in flowers.

Growling Shendu turned in the opposite direction and began to storm away, 'We are leaving, feel free to join us when you start acting like a proper demon!' He called back.

'You can't leave me here, help', Dai Gui quivered.

Ignoring him Shendu continued to leave the scene.

When they were far away from the whole problem Bai Tsa said,

'Shendu you do realise that you are taking full responsibility if Dai Gui is banished again'.

Shendu laughed mockingly, 'Sister Bai! Surely not. You? Not wishing to take any responsibility? I don't believe that for one second'.

'I was merely being kind in preparing you for the torture you will more than likely face', Bai Tsa replied.

'Yes, yes I get the point, it's all my fault. Now who are we to release next?' Shendu snapped.

'Tso Lan!' Bai Tsa yelled excitedly.

She had clearly forgot his low as is possible profile advice already, 'No, we can leave space till last, it's very hard to steal rockets', Shendu hissed.

'Well who's closest to where we are now?' Bai Tsa replied sharply, clearly annoyed that Tso Lan was not to be released yet.

'Besides you, it's… no not him', Shendu said in horror.

"Who? Who is the nearest?" Bai asked again.

Shendu took a deep breath, gulped and then whispered 'Xiao Fung'

'So… my idea about the moon is becoming increasingly more appealing?' Bai Tsa joked.

Just then a light flashed and Shendu was forced up in to the sky by the key, a purple portal appeared and a shadowed figure leapt from it.

No sooner than it had appeared the portal disappeared and Shendu landed with a thump on the dusty ground.

'It's always my form that seems to get beaten and brusied, would it kill for me to be dropped back on to a nice full tuft of grass or those flowers that Dai Gui hates so much, that will definitely leave a mark', the fire demon sighed, rubbing his injured behind.

Shendu rubbed his eyes that were now filled with the dust from the ground, and began to pick himself up.

However, before he could stand a large object sent him right back on to his ground.

He closed his eyes as a strange thing began to lick his face, his demonic instincts flared and Shendu began to bite and scratch and flicker fire everywhere in panic.

When he eventually realised that the being on top of him only wished to lick him he pushed the small threat from his chest and regained his composure.

When he had cleaned himself and had properly stood up tall he looked around to see what had attacked him.

Its hollowed eyes flickered red, the creature whimpered softly and then tilted its head, lifting up one of its half bitten ears, it allowed its tongue to roll from its mouth as it began to pant happily and stroke up against Shendu with its semi-deteriorated half boned, half matted furry body.

Shendu finally came to a conclusion that his fierce-some attacker was nothing more than some sort of zombie dog, a little embarrassed by his over dramatic battle with the creature Shendu was unsure as to whether he should let the dog continue to cuddle up to him or if she should move on and forget about the whole event.

The dog interrupted his thoughts with another gentle whimper and a friendly lick of his hand. It was kind of cute Shendu had to admit.

Bai Tsa grimaced, 'That is the most hideous creature I have ever witnessed, more so than that ogre or brother Xiao or sister Po or, or… Shendu kick it its making me feel sick!'

Bai Tsa hated the dog, he had to keep it.

Shendu tried to think back to if he had ever had a pet, he had had plenty of house dragons before and I guess his humans were sort of like pets to him but he had never had a dog.

With a sudden, unusual feeling of youth, Shendu smiled and knelt down to the demon dog's height, he patted the creature and even began to laugh when it jumped up and continued to lick his face.

'I'm going to call you Hellfire, you will be my devilish sidekick, when we take over the world you will be treated like a King, you'll get a nice brush every day and have thousands of mortals to feast upon so much so that those bones will be covered right up, it will be the perfect life of luxury', the fire demon began to waffle excitedly like a kid at a candy shop.

'That thing is not coming with us', Bai Tsa interrupted fiercely.

Unfortunately for her the comment was very much ignored as Shendu picked up a fallen bone from his new canine's ribcage and proceeded to happily play fetch with Hellfire.

An hour or so had passed when Bai Tsa was eventually able to bring herself to speak to her idiotic brother without thinking she would tear his head off. Throughout that time she had formulated many ways to kill off her brother and his dumb mutt but had eventually resigned to planning how to release their next sibling, someone had to anyway. Still, perhaps both of her plans could combine someway…

'Why don't we go and release Po Kong now?" she suggested, the tiniest trace of malice in her voice.

Shendu raised an eyebrow.

'Why Po Kong?' he asked suspiciously.

'I was just thinking that we could release her and then she'd go on a rampage and we wouldn't have to worry about her, we could just get on with releasing everyone else', Bai Tsa replied, more innocently this time.

Po Kong had not been high on his list, he had assumed she wasn't high on Bai Tsa's either but her argument made sense, the less they had to deal with the better, it wasn't their job to babysit their siblings after all.

'As you wish but how to you think we should reach Japan? I mean we can't use aero-travel anymore, not now that we have Hellfire'.

Bai Tsa sighed, Shendu and his dumb pet.

'Shendu you know that we can't keep using human technology to get around, we are demons not pathetic mortals, we may be in human forms but we have our powers still, let me use my water powers to swim there, it will only take an hour or so to reach Japan that way', Bai Tsa stated.

Hellfire's whimper echoed the way his owner felt about swimming, 'What about Hellfire? He can't swim to Japan' the dragon enquired.

'I can cast a spell to place him in an air bubble and bind it with a stream of connecting water to act as a sort of leash, the bubble will just follow on from me and we will be there in no time', Bai Tsa replied confidentially.

Bai Tsa was being far too nice, he may be acting a little more childish than usual but he wasn't a kid anymore and wasn't falling for her trickery, 'No I don't trust you, you will burst his air bubble half way into the ocean and leave him to drown in the murky depths', he hissed.

'No I shan't, I told you already I will give him a lead and a spell that assures he can breathe perfectly he'll be fine," Bai Tsa assured.

Shendu's eyes remained narrowed in suspicion, gently patting his dog he then covered up the beast's good ear and whispered to Bai so as not to upset his loyal accomplice, ' But you don't like him, you told me to kick him'.

'Shendu, shut up. You're acting like Xiao Fung, the mutt will be fine', Bai Tsa sighed.

At last Shendu agreed and Bai Tsa took control, transforming into her human figure. Although she was not physically able to use her true demonic shape she had knowledge of water spells that would allow her to create a temporary alteration to her body so that she may swim similarly to the way she was normally able. Her spell involved the creation of a makeshift tail and set of gills that would last her at least an hour. As promised she also gave Hellfire some protection from the water and used a connection spell to bind him to her movements so that he would not be left behind.

Eventually they set off into the sea, at first Hellfire was a little reluctant but with Bai Tsa's angry and forceful attitude Hellfire soon realised his place, he was no match for the enraged demon and wisely he backed down and did as he was told.

In less than an hour Bai Tsa and Hellfire had successfully crossed vast seas and oceans and reached the coast land of Japan.

Fifteen minutes after Bai Tsa had reached the Japanese Harbour her tail vanished and her gills disappeared. She took the spell off Hellfire and continued further into the town.

'So is this the right place?' she asked Shendu.

'It's cold', Shendu muttered, ignoring her question.

'You're pathetic. You never even swam', Bai Tsa growled.

'I can feel the water sticking to my form, I don't think I've ever seen so much water, it was surrounding me…'

'You weren't there you are in my mind, why are half of my family members a bunch of whimpering fools?' she interrupted sharply.

'Is Hellfire okay?' Shendu asked pitifully, perhaps not really proving her last statement to be so inaccurate.

'No, he is still as hideous as ever now are we in the correct place to release Po Kong?' Bai Tsa asked again sternly.

'You don't even have the key', Shendu realised.

On hearing that Bai Tsa smirked and revealed the portal key that she had attached to her neck with a piece of string, 'What can I say? I'm slippery'.

Shendu sighed in defeat and muttered, 'Looks like we are in the right place, go to the mouth of the sea and the key should open Po Kong's portal, but after this I get to take my form again, I imagine Hellfire will need fed, years in the netherworld will have surely starved him'.

Bai Tsa sighed, she could tell her brother was anxious to be re-united physically with his only friend, his uselessness never ceased to amaze her.

Walking onwards Bai Tsa began her search for Po Kong's location.

She had never realised how crowded Japan was, there were people everywhere. Finally she managed to push through the mobs to a more secluded area at which point the key began to glow.

The force dragged Bai Tsa forwards until she reached an enormous portal in which her sister slowly descended from.

Hellfire barked in fright at the giant green demon.

Bai Tsa merely smirked.

'Welcome back sister'.

Po Kong nodded her greetings and then, like clockwork asked the inevitable question, 'Have you brought anything for me to eat sister Bai? I am famished'.

Bai Tsa nodded, 'I'm afraid with the time giving we could not obtain you much to eat but we did find you something vaguely edible'.

Po Kong licked her lips, she was not one to be fussy with food, 'Delightful. Where is it?' she asked greedily.

Bai Tsa gestured towards Hellfire, 'He is all yours sister dearest'.

Hellfire whimpered in fear as Po Kong began to advance towards him.

Suddenly Bai Tsa felt a sharp pain and her body began to shine with a red light. Her form changed to that of Shendu's.

'Bai Tsa I am going to destroy you!' The dragon screeched, steam oozing from his nostrils, his anger was short lived however when he realised his priority. Panic set in as he sprinted towards his little canine companion in peril.

'Wait don't eat him! That's Hellfire, you can't eat him! Po Kong! He is not food he is our pet, PO KONG!'

But no sooner had the words escaped his mouth had Po Kong scooped the little un-dead, scrawny beast in to her mouth and gobbled it up in one gulp.

Shendu fell to his knees in sorrow and thought of his poor little Hellfire. This was perhaps not the best time for Bai Tsa to interrupt.

'Well, you did say Hellfire needed fed, I just assumed that you meant fed to someone, like Po Kong for instance', Bai Tsa said in a fake comforting sort of voice.

**[Author's Note] Editing that chapter was like killing Hellfire all over again, I'm an evil person, poor cute little undead puppy, poor cute little sad dragon =(**


	10. Lights, Camera, Action Demons On Screen

'You know, we shoulda probably followed scaly and gilly', Jade sighed.

Jackie nodded, he had been so distracted by Dai Gui's behaviour that he had not bothered to pay attention to the two other demons, who at present time were a far bigger problem than that of the Earth demon.

'Yes, well once we get Uncle to banish Dai Gui we can then focus on imprisoning Shendu and Bai Tsa', Jackie replied.

'Yeah sounds like a plan. Only problem is, Uncle isn't here', Jade informed.

'Wha…' Jackie stuttered looking around for his elderly relative.

'I think we left him in the little village, he was arguing with that Spanish man at the stall, something about mung-bean sandwiches I think' replied Jade, Uncle had the weirdest way of making friends.

'Perhaps I should stay here to make sure Dai Gui does not escape', Jackie reasoned.

'Look at the guy Uncle Jackie', Jade pointed in disbelief to the demon crying amidst a patch of squished petals, 'he isn't going anywhere', she continued.

Jackie agreed, 'I guess you're right, I don't really want you to go out there on your own looking for Uncle anyway'.

The two walked back in the direction of the small town, the Earth demon completely unaware of their departure.

'Mung-beans are very good for digestion unlike silly candy rotting away at your teeth!'

'Sí Señor, but are you actually going to buy any gifts?' the startled salesman replied, gesturing to the gathering crowd of children longing for sweets behind Uncle.

At just the right moment Jackie and Jade appeared and took Uncle away from the stall.

'I am sorry, my Uncle is suffering from serious jetlag, we have travelled a long way from America', Jackie apologised politely.

The Spanish man nodded and no sooner had Jade and Jackie arrived at the scene had they left it, this time with Uncle accompanying them.

'Why are we running? Uncle's legs not what they used to be! You think your old Uncle can manage chasing around evil in this sort of heat?'

Eventually after what felt like hours of Uncle's complaints they reached the patch of flowers where Dai Gui had been lying helplessly.

However on arriving there the patch of dead flowers was empty. Dai Gui was nowhere to be seen.

'Ai Yaaa! You make Uncle come all the way out here to look at a bunch of squished flowers!'

'Bad Day', Jackie sighed. Three demons at large and counting, this was not going to be easy.

Shendu was in a bad mood. He wanted so much to rip his older sister's throat but unfortunately at present moment they had merged with one another so doing so would be rather difficult.

He tried to think of what he would do to her after they were free from one another, the gruesome plots helped to ease the pain slightly.

'Shendu, those metal light posts were just not filling enough, centuries of starvation requires so much more food, come now, show me where the meatiest humans reside!' Po Kong bellowed, interrupting his thoughts.

Shendu sighed, he hated her too, he hated all his family, in a way they were all to blame for his depressing predicament. 'Sister, can you think of nothing but food? Now that you have been released you will assist Bai Tsa and I in freeing the rest of our siblings. After that, you may devour all the mortals you wish but for now…'

'Do not command me around little brother! I am your elder and I shall decide when I wish to eat!' Po Kong growled.

Shendu hissed angrily but reluctantly backed down.

'You'd think my poor little dog would be enough food, Hellfire didn't even have a chance to escape your filthy, greedy clutches,' he muttered in annoyance but Po Kong had long stopped listening.

'Speaking of siblings, where is Dai Gui and Bai Tsa?' she asked.

'Bai Tsa and I merged remember? And Dai Gui, is on … research, looking for different ways to open the portals should the key somehow fail. You see, we are very prepared this time sister, there can be no defeat on our part', Shendu lied.

'Good, Brother Tchang Zu shall be pleased, now let us look for some food', Po Kong continued.

'Bai Tsa, you have no idea how much I hate you at this moment in time but if you wish to make it up to me a little you can take your form and demon sit our sister, there is only so much I can withstand', Shendu bargained.

'As much as I long for you to be friends with me again I think I'll pass. Whilst I rest you and Po Kong can put your thinking caps on and decide on a plan of action', Bai Tsa replied smugly.

Suddenly the key started to glow. Unlike the last few times Shendu instantly dropped the object.

'There is no way I am colliding into another solid object again!'

So, this time the key went flying into the air solo and once again opened another unknown portal.

However, unfortunately for Shendu, this time it was not an un-dead dog. Instead standing before him was a Japanese armoured samurai with blood red eyes, seeing Shendu it headed straight for him with its sword in hand.

'Eh…. Po Kong, help', Shendu whimpered as he narrowly avoided a slash to the neck.

Again Po Kong was not listening.

This time Shendu tried another approach.

'Po Kong Help!' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Eventually Po Kong turned her attention to her youngest brother.

'Oh, Shendu it's just a little samurai, stop being such a baby', Po Kong replied I unsympathetically.

'Po Kong I think you are forgetting all the bad memories I have had with swords! Can't you just eat it or something, I'm sure underneath the armour there will be soft, succulent flesh!'

With that Po Kong finally came to her brother's assistance and gobbled the samurai up just before it leapt to attack for the second time.

Shendu took a deep breath and tried to recover from his near death experience, 'Perhaps we should set out to release another one of our siblings', he suggested.

Kong nodded and replied, 'Yes, Tchang Zu says to release him next or suffer peril beyond your imagination'.

Shendu gulped, he didn't like the sound of that, looks like they were off to Hollywood.

'Looks like Po Kong, Shendu and Bai Tsa are headed to Hollywood', Captain Black reported when Jackie arrived back at Section 13.

'How do you know?' Jackie asked curiously.

'Two suspicious looking humans are wanted in Tokyo. The male for attacking an airport clerk and the woman for eating the plane's food supply and almost chomping away on the pilot, the plane they were on was headed for California', he continued.

'I know the whole situation seems really bad but at least going to Spain wasn't a complete waste of time, now that you banished Dai Gui there is one less demon to worry about', Captain Black said reassuringly placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

'The Earth demon banished? When? Uncle did no such thing!' Uncle informed Captain Black as he entered the room.

'You mean to tell me that Dai Gui is still on the loose?' Captain Black asked.

The question was answered in an awkward silence.

Captain Black sighed.

'Okay, we will try to locate him as soon as possible, for now I need you in California, we need to stop another demon portal being re-opened', Captain Black stated matter-of- factly.

'Tchang Zu is the eldest of the demon brethren, he will have the ability to lead and control the others, with him released it will become almost impossible to defeat them', Uncle added fearfully.

'Then that settles it, what are we waiting for? We're off to Hollywood!' Jade yelled happily, appearing out of nowhere.

Jackie sighed, he was about to tell Jade that she could not come along but realised it would be a pointless endeavour.

It had been a long and tiresome journey to California. Po Kong had completely embarrassed him by eating anything that looked vaguely edible including the pilot. Luckily he had managed to stop her before the man met his demise, convincing her not to eat the co-pilot had been a harder task however.

Now that Shendu had a chance to think about the situation he really was not looking forward to greeting his eldest brother, Tchang Zu was powerful and cruel. True, Bai Tsa had always been his most hated sibling but Tchang Zu demanded respected and was only content when others trembled in fear of him.

At one point Shendu had admired his eldest brother, if not idolised him but as he grew older he soon began to realise that Tchang Zu thought very differently of him. After all he was the bottom of the family, the youngest and as Tchang Zu would say many a time the weakest. That word itself was Shendu's true weak point. After hearing the word so many times Shendu eventually decided to do something about it and in doing so turned his back on the family and created the twelve talismans. He worked hard to achieve supreme power and for a while it had worked and his family respected and maybe even feared him but then they were all banished.

So many centuries had passed since and Shendu knew as soon as Tchang Zu was released he would be treated like dirt, he could not bear it especially now that Bai Tsa was there to comment on it.

'Shendu are you still in the huff? I mean come on, grow up, the dog was pretty ugly and you were acting even weirder when it was around so don't mope around expecting me to apologise anytime soon because I assure you it is not going to happen!' Bai Tsa interrupted rudely.

Shendu was still seething about his beloved dog's death but saw his sister's words as an opportunity to escape Tchang Zu's torment.

'Well I thank you for being so understanding sister, I am so flushed with gratitude that I am willing to kindly offer you your human body in which you can explore the wonders of Hollywood', Shendu said a little too nicely.

'Stop asking me to transform. Shendu you lie far too much for anyone to believe a word you say, stop being so cowardly the only reason you want me to take over is so you can escape the clutches of your big bad brother, there is no way that I am going to do anything to help you do you under….' Bai Tsa began but her thoughts flickered as she sensed a handsome young man walking by.

'On the other hand I could do with a little stretch of my legs', she continued. Hollywood was turning out to be a lot better than she had expected.

Shendu shuddered at the thought of Bai Tsa's sexual desires but realised this way he could get what he wanted and be free of demon sitting Po Kong and Tchang Zu.

'Bai Tsa is that you? I thought you were in the Netherworld? Where is Shendu?' Po Kong asked in confusion as the light disappeared and Bai Tsa's human form stood before her.

Bai Tsa sighed, the men here better be worth the effort she would have to go to to look after Po Kong. She looked her sister up and down in somewhat disgust.

Po Kong was in her human form but still looked almost as hideous as her demon one. She was still extremely overweight and still wore that revolting bright red lipstick and bright blue eye shadow. Her hair remained in a bun and was black in colour however bits of grey could be seen appearing through the roots. Po Kong was wearing a Japanese kimono that was far too small for her and showed many of her bulges. All in all, she looked revolting.

Bai Tsa wondered if Po Kong's appearance would be detrimental to her picking up men, she considered ditching her but didn't think that Tchang Zu would be too pleased with her idea, maybe she could pawn her off on her elder brother when he arrived. If not then at the least they would need an extreme shopping spree to improve her looks.

'So…dinnertime?' Po Kong asked once again.

'No, portal time', Bai Tsa corrected and on hearing Shendu tell her of the portal's location through her mind she and Po Kong began to travel towards the area.

Eventually they reached it, Bai Tsa was unsure it was the right place it didn't look like a typical portal location but Shendu insisted, not that she believed him of course.

They stood in front of a large building with the a sign saying _Hollywood Sunset Studios_ . Both females walked towards the entrance. They were just at the front door when they were interrupted by a middle aged man.

'Ah you two must be the extras for _History Hour_, where are you going? They are about to start filming. The Ancient Greece hour is being filmed first so get over there fast', the man said, pushing Bai Tsa towards an outdoor scene full of backdrops and authentic Greek, cardboard buildings.

'You, you are expected on in an hour and a bit, I don't know why you came so early', the man continued, this time speaking to Po Kong as Bai Tsa was now being tended to by others.

'Can't I just stay with my sister?' Po Kong asked.

'Oh, you're related, I never would have guessed, what with her being… and you being…, I mean I suppose you both have blue eyes...' the man stumbled eventually saying, 'sure, just don't get in way'.

Po Kong nodded and took a place at the side watching in puzzlement at what Bai Tsa was about to do.

Bai Tsa similarly had no idea what she was about to do. Before she knew it men were shouting things like _action_ and _cut_ and _take two_ it was all so fast. At first she was a little frightened, big black boxes that had little red dots were watching her making her ever so nervous.

But after twenty minutes or so Bai Tsa realised that all she had to do was read some lines off of this screen and then as a bonus she even got to kiss a very hunky looking male in an armoured outfit. Perhaps, the modern world was not so bad.

When it came to the end of the _Greece Hour_ Bai Tsa was a little upset, she had loved all the attention. She had already received five phone numbers, whatever they were, from nice looking gentlemen. It was a shame to know that now it was all over and Po Kong was to be the one to go on and perform next.

'When you are quite done, will you remember that Tchang Zu needs releasing', Shendu reminded.

Bai Tsa had completely forgotten. He was sure to punish her for taking so long, suddenly she had an idea.

'Po Kong I am dreadfully sorry but I have just been informed that they don't want you anymore, they said you just weren't …Japanese enough for them', Bai Tsa lied.

'How dare they I am the very essence of Japan!' Po Kong cried.

'Naturally that is what I told them sister but they insisted and asked me to do it instead. Whilst I am doing that you should go and release brother Tchang Zu', Bai Tsa continued.

Po Kong stuttered, clearly no one in the family wanted that duty.

'Po Kong, it's just over there to your left, do you see that door? Right over there. Here is the key walk towards the door and Tchang Zu will appear out of a swirly orange portal. Easy? Yes, good. See you soon dear sister. Oh and before I forget, they want you to change too, so as not to mix you up with the Ancient Japanese actors and actresses. There is a changing room just to the left of where Tchang Zu's portal is, take your pick of some clothes, see you later', Bai Tsa interrupted happily and then quickly left to go and make yet another filming debut.

Po Kong sighed, she hated having responsibility.

Still, after being given the task of freeing Tchang Zu she knew that failure was not an option.

Quickly she entered the room on the left, changed into a nice bright comfortable outfit and went towards the right door that began to glow.

The force of the key was rather strong and shifted Po Kong's weight ever so slightly nearer the door.

Eventually when the key was in range the portal opened and Tchang Zu emerged.

She had expected him to be angry but he merely looked confused, he looked her up and down, sniffed sensing his sister's chi and asked, 'Where is Bai Tsa and Shendu?'


	11. The Kidnapping

'I wonder if we'll see Larry, I'm sure he has forgiven you for the whole blowing up his car thingy by now, maybe this time you'll make it big!' Jade exclaimed excitedly as they walked towards the studio where Tchang Zu was located.

'Jade I am not interested in becoming a movie star', Jackie sighed.

'Aw but Jackie'.

'No Jade', Jackie replied.

Jade groaned but continued to follow her Uncle into the Hollywood movie set.

Just then an explosion was heard and a familiar voice bellowed.

'Bai Tsa! What on Earth do you think you are doing? You chose to toy around with mortals rather than free me? Come now and direct me to a new palace, you had better start making your betrayal up to me!'

From a semi-opened door they could see the figure of Tchang Zu blasting away at the cardboard set, gesturing to Jade they sneaked in the direction of the side door hoping to take the demon by surprise so that Uncle could easily banish him whilst he was distracted.

'I am so glad you decided to take the burden of Tchang Zu upon yourself', Shendu hissed smugly.

'Oh shut up!' Bai Tsa yelled in reply but only after she done so did she realise her grave mistake.

'What? How dare you speak to me like that! I shall pulverise you for your insolence!' Tchang Zu bellowed.

'What… I… no, you see I was telling Shendu to …' Bai Tsa stuttered as the large, muscular Thunder demon advanced menacingly towards her.

Tchang Zu created a ball of thunder from the palm of his right hand and raised it above his head, ready to strike his youngest sister when all of a sudden Po Kong interrupted.

'I must say, I do like the mortals here nowadays. They are all so very polite'.

Tchang Zu and Bai Tsa turned their gaze towards their sister.

Bai Tsa had to bite her lips to stop laughter from escaping, Shendu's hysteria rung through her head.

Tchang Zu on the other hand, looked horrified, his eyebrow was raised and his mouth was wide open.

Bai Tsa waited politely for her elder brother to speak but he remained in a state of shock.

'How do you mean sister? In which way were they polite?' Bai Tsa managed to ask kindly without the slightest giggle.

'Well, most smiled and were laughing and some even came and complimented me', Po Kong replied happily.

'I believe sniggering and sarcasm are terms to describe what happened to our sister', Shendu stated after recovering from his own laughing.

There was an awkward silence between the group until a crash was heard and Jackie fell through a cardboard cut-out of a blossom tree. The Chan Clan's idea to use the element of surprise had ultimately failed.

Stumblling back to his feet Jackie tried to appear fearless, 'Tchang Zu! Leave that poor female… no wait females alone!' Jackie cried.

Po Kong didn't understand what the confusion was about she had changed out of the Japanese clothes and freed her sibling but had returned to the changing room afterwards, amazed by all the things she could add to her new outfit. Make-up, Hats, Wigs, Gloves, Jewellery, just about everything.

'Wow, is that thing female? What is she? A clown? Remind me not to watch that show she is freaking me out', Jade whispered to her Uncle.

'Jade that is very rude! Manners please', Jackie scolded, though deep down he too was a little frightened at the strange woman.

Overhearing the child's comment Bai Tsa eventually let out a cry of laughter.

Po Kong merely looked confused and turned her eyes towards Tchang Zu for some enlightenment.

Instead her brother ignored her and shouted back at Jackie.

'As if the almighty Thunder demon would ever do as you commanded and you have the insolence to call us poor? Soon Jackie Chan, we will be rich with vast power, we will rule this world and I will have the pleasure of killing you and your family all by myself!'

'Hey! Why does he get to kill Chan, Chan was my arch nemesis before any of you. I should get to slaughter him!' Shendu whined to his sister.

'Haha…. She looks like a…. hahaha I just can't… bwaha… stop…. I mean just look!' Bai Tsa giggled, her pented up laughter now uncontrollable.

'Perhaps it is time for me to take control, I sense a fight or our hands and you are in no state to participate, plus Chan is mine, I will show Tchang Zu that I am just as capable as he', Shendu thought as Bai Tsa continued to laugh manically.

Suddenly a red light surrounded Bai Tsa who at this point abruptly stopped her laughing.

'What in the netherworld? I didn't agree to this!' she complained but within seconds her vocal protests were silenced and the blond male stood in her place.

Jackie sighed as he saw the human form of Shaun appear, he had fallen right into Shendu's trap before, he had been the one to invite him into their home, Jade could have been killed because of it. Yet the boy was just so humane looking, how could there be a demon, two demons, within him?

Shendu glanced around glad to be back in a physical body, he looked towards his brother, Chan's little niece was busy hurling insults at him, clearly unaware of the danger he posed. He somewhat envied her bravery even if it was stupid.

Just then an idea crossed Shendu's mind and he smirked.

If he could grab the kid then maybe he would get more respect from Tchang Zu and if he had Tchang Zu's respect then the rest of his family would have to listen to him and respect him. He could capture the girl and allow his eldest brother to kill her, Tchang Zu would most certainly like him for that and he wasn't all that bothered if he didn't get to kill the child it was only Chan he was after.

But Chan, yes he was a slight problem. He knew that the man would protect his niece with his life. As the girl continued to dig a grave for herself Shendu realised it would not Chan would have to take down the enraged thunder demon and stop him from hurting her. In general, saving the day, like he always did.

Shendu rolled his eyes and turned to his nemesis half expecting him to be up in the air already, flying kicking his way to Tchang Zu.

However the man appeared to be in some sort of trance, transfixed by something other than the threat of Tchang Zu.

It was rather disturbing to say the least. It seemed as if Chan was staring right at him. He turned around to look behind him, hoping to see someone that could be of interest to the man, a big blonde gorgeous woman perhaps, or in Chan's case maybe a muscular man had aroused the archaeologist's interest.

But there was no one.

'Is he looking at me?' Shendu murmured to himself, apparently forgetting of his roommate.

'Chan really does have romantic feelings for your little humanly form how cute. I can't see why really but I you seem to be as messed up as one another, a match made in Heaven. Although saying this would usually cause me great displeasure in this scenario I wish the two of you eternal happiness, you are perfect for one another', Bai Tsa replied.

The comment made Shendu's fear rapidly turn to anger.

He made a slight move to the right to be sure if Chan was staring at him with eagle eyes or whether he was merely daydreaming. On seeing that his eyes did not follow his movements Shendu guessed that the second option was more realistic.

'It doesn't prove anything!' Shendu snarled as Bai Tsa laughed.

Taking his chance to sneak past Jackie unnoticed Shendu went right behind his niece and with a quick movement of the wrist he clicked his fingers into one of her pressure points and the eleven year old collapsed unconscious on the ground.

'What is the meaning of the Shendu! She was my prey! I wanted her alive so that she could undergo my torture before I eventually finished her off!' Tchang Zu growled, awakening Jackie from his daydream.

'I understand that dear brother….'

'Master!' Tchang Zu interrupted.

'Yes, well I understand…Master that you would want the child for torture reasons and I assure you that you shall have them….'

'How so? You just killed my victim!' Tchang Zu once again rudely interrupted.

Shendu forced himself to remain calm and continue keeping in mind that getting in Tchang Zu's good books would benefit him greatly.

'She is not dead broth..err I mean Master. I merely rendered her unconscious so that we may make a quick exit with the child and leave Chan helpless'.

This response received an odd look from the thunder demon was that a smile on his face?

Shendu smiled back expectantly.

'Well, that is just thee most ….' he began excitedly, the eldest brother could see that his youngest sibling was happy to please him,he could not let that continue.

'… ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Why on Earth would I want to capture the girl to get to Chan when I could just rip Chan apart right here and make her suffer by watching!' he concluded.

'That's you been put back into your place Shendu', Bai Tsa laughed.

Shendu hissed in annoyance.

'Yes but you see, as brilliant as your plan may be would it not be a little bit more viciously evil if it were Chan seeing his niece being ripped apart rather than vice versa?' Shendu reasoned.

'Hmmm, perhaps. Chan you are all mine!' Tchang Zu snarled and turned his glare towards Jackie.

That wasn't the response Shendu had wanted. There was no way his biggest buffoon of a brother was getting to kill his greatest nemesis. There had to be a way to save Chan's skin… for now.

'No! Wait!' he yelled.

'Dare you defy me Shendu?' Tchang Zu threatened.

'No, Tch… Master, never. However, I do have a reason for my rude interruption. You see, soon all of our siblings will be released and what a better way to welcome them back than for you to brutally murder Chan and all of our other enemies. They will truly see how powerful and how great a leader you are, how wise you have been to devise such a gory plan. Even brother Tso will be no match for you intellectually brother', Shendu exclaimed.

Shendu's speech had worked well, Tchang had not even realized that he had been called Brother instead of Master. It seemed he had taken to his youngest brother's idea.

'Yes, well that is a brilliant idea. Created purely by myself of course for I am just as wise as Tso Lan, only I also have superb strength to match, very well. Shendu, grab the girl!' Tchang Zu boasted.

'Leave her alone! Get away from her!' Jackie yelled and furiously ran towards Shendu.

Shendu turned too late and was punished for his error with a powerful high kick to the face which sent his human form sprawling on the floor.

'Enough!' Tchang Zu yelled, sending a large thunder bolt hurling into Jackie's chest. The force sent the archaeologist flying into a wall, where he slid down onto the ground unconscious,

'Po Kong, seeing as our Brother is incapable of the simplest task you may carry the child, and while you are at it, get out of that hideous outfit and the lot of you transform back into your true forms, we are demons and need not be forced to pretend to be weak mortals', Tchang Zu ordered.

And so Po Kong transformed and lifted up Jade whilst Shendu got back up on his feet, due to the spell he could not transform into his true demonic form.

He sighed, it didn't seem like Tchang Zu had warmed to him any more than usual. Still, Shendu had always been a determined dragon and if he wanted power over his family he would get it… one way or another.


End file.
